Digimon Adventure The new threat
by AngelGatomon
Summary: Five years after MaloMyotismon's defeat, a new enemy has taken the control of all the digiworld. Will the digidestined able to save the digiworld from this new threat? Read and find it out. (The chapters of this fic will be modified.)
1. Prolog

Important notes:

In this fic will appear the digidestined from Digimon Adventure 02 (Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Ken) together with their Digimons. Here will also appear the old digidestined with their digimons to give them some or other help. Together with them, other characters made by me and some friends will appear. As for the enemies, some have been invented by me and others already exist.

The fic apart from containing the typical scenes of action and tension; it'll also contain humor, drama, etc.

I don't own Digimon and its main characters; they're propriety of Toei and Bandai.

Without more ado, let's pass to the fic.

**PROLOG**

This story takes place five years after MaloMyotismon's defeat. All over the digiworld, supernatural phenomenons were happening at the same time that dark towers appeared at everywhere. These dark towers had the same function as the ones of the Digimon Emperor, with the difference that they were decorated with an elemental symbol of eight that represented each of the Elemental Masters.

The Elemental Masters were eight evil digimon who represented eight elements: fire, water, earth, air, lightning, ice, metal and darkness. The Elemental Masters took control of all the digiworld and bewitched it with their supernatural powers in eight divided parts as their dominions where at the same time they created dark towers with their respective elemental symbol. At the same time, they controlled the digimons with dark rings also decorated with their elemental symbol. These rings were more powerful than the ones used by the Digimon Emperor and could control up to ultimate digimons.

As the digiport was closed, the digidestined were leading their normal life with the hope of seeing their digimons again.

The digidestined are leading a normal life. Tai is studying to become diplomatic. Kari is studying to be teacher. Izzy became a famous informatics engineer and most of his investigations are centered on the digiworld and digimons. Sora became a designer of oriental fashion. Matt left the music and started to study the career of astronomy. TK is studying to be a literary novelist. Joe started to study at Harvard University to be a professional doctor. Mimi is studying gastronomy to be cook and culinary critic.

Davis became a soccer star player and nowadays he's player of the Japan national soccer team. Yolei helped Izzy in certain tasks. Cody became a little master of kendo and was planning to open his own dojo. Ken was studying to be private detective.

Together with them, will be other five digidestined already grown-up. Two from England: Colin and Mandy. And three from Spain: Ángel, Yvette and Ferri.

Colin is a boy with 20 years of age and Mandy a girl with 18. Colin is studying to become a designer of computer games while Mandy is his assistant of tasks. Colin was a witness to the battle against Diaboromon while Mandy was a witness to the battle against Apocalymon.

During 2001, Colin was working with his computer when a digivice appeared from the screen of his computer. That digivice made him transports to the digiworld through the screen. As he was walking through the Server Continent, he met Gennai who told him his destiny, and gave him his Crest and digiegg of the Virtue from which his digimon partner NRGmon was born. Then the Crest of the Virtue got into the digivice so, it changed its form to another different from the D3 apart from creating a D-Terminal where the digiegg was stored.

Mandy was living a life commonly lonely until 2002 when she arrived at the digiworld after taking a digivice D3 from her desktop's drawer; there she met TK and Kari. Soon after, she entered a cave where she found a digiegg with the Crest of Honour from which her digimon partner Nymphmon was born apart from creating a D-Terminal. Later, she met Gennai who gave her the Crest of Honour.

Colin and Mandy met surfing the Internet, and were in the battle against MaloMyotismon. They didn't have any other option than use their crests to balance the digiworld after the battle.

Ángel is a boy of 18 years of age, Yvette a girl of 19 and Ferri a boy of 19 too. They three dedicate to the world of the computing: Ángel is a computer technical while Yvette controls and sorts up the digigates of Spain together with Izzy, and Ferri deals with the suggestions. Ángel lives in Valencia while Yvette and Ferry live as neighbors in Barcelona. Ángel was a witness to the apparition of the digiworld on the Earth and the battle against Apocalymon while Yvette and Ferry lived a similar adventure to the one of the first eight digidestined.

Ángel found a digivice in one of his desktop's drawers a few weeks after buying his computer in 2001. After taking it, he arrived at the digiworld through the screen of his computer. He arrived at the Whitelight Forest where he met AngelGatomon (his digimon partner) who gave him the crest of the Innocence she had.

A week after the apparition of the Digimon Emperor, Ángel and AngelGatomon found the digiegg of Innocence in a cave beside a lake near the Whitelight Forest. That digiegg made Ángel's digivice change into the D3 form apart from creating a D-Terminal and making AngelGatomon evolve into Afroditemon.

At the beginning of July 1999, Yvette and Ferry were transferring data through Internet. As the data was big and considerable, the transference was very slow and they had to leave the computer on; this made a digiegg slip in the bedroom of each one. The next day, Yvette and Ferry went and saw each other for the matter of the digieggs which they were taking hidden. In that moment, the digieggs opened and a digivice came out together with each of the baby digimons.

They took care of the two digimons secretly carrying their digivice. 1st August, they went to the beach on an isolated place where they were playing with their baby digimons. After a while, an aurora borealis appeared and swallowed them on contacting with the digivices.

They were transported to the File Island, in a forest close to the Primary Village. On arriving at the digiworld, the two digimons evolved into their In-Training level. As they were exploring the zone, a Monochromon attacked them and the two digimons evolved into their rookie level (Cachomon and Greenymon) to distract him as they were running away. They lived an adventure similar to the one of the seven first digidestined, meeting them some times.

During the Digimon Emperor's reign, Yvette and Ferry went back to the digiworld a week before Tai, Kari, TK and Davis went there. They met again with their digimon partners who couldn't evolve due to the dark towers. Their digivices took signals from a cave that was the same where the digieggs of Light and Hope were. Apart from these, there were other two digieggs with the crest of Strength and Slyness. Their digivices changed into the D3 form, and two D-Terminal were created when they moved the digieggs of Strength and Slyness that belonged to them. With their help, Cachomon evolved into Pawamon and Greenymon into IronGreenymon, and they were destroying the dark towers that were on their way.

Ángel met Yvette and Ferry during the event that happened on the Christmas of 2002 and they also were in the battle against MaloMyotismon. Just like Colin and Mandy, they had to use their crests to balance the digiworld.

While the digidestined were leading their normal life, the digimons were living in a peaceful way in the digiworld. The digimons of the digidestined were in File Island together with Cachomon, Greenymon, AngelGatomon, NRGmon and Nymphmon. AngelGatomon and NRGmon decided to stay to live there to know the digimons of the Japanese digidestined better since they were more known by Cachomon, Greenymon and Nymphmon.

After the arrival of the Elemental Masters, all over the File Island was showing in a way that didn't happen since Gennai put the digieggs and digivices in a safe place from the clutches of the Dark Masters. Dark towers appeared there as well, from which were going out dark rings. The digimons of the Digidestined ended up moving away in different zones of File Island trying to hide from the Dark Rings and praying so that their human partners came.

Will the digidestined be able to go to their aid? What will happen in the digiworld? The answers in the first chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the prolog? Did you like it? I must tell this is my first fic and there'll be enough things in which I'll need to improve. The stories of the other digidestined were written by those friends of mine, and the story of Ángel was written by me. Leave your reviews with your opinions.


	2. Plan of return to the digiworld

**CHAPTER 1 PLAN OF RETURN TO THE DIGIWORLD**

It was 4:30 PM in a hot day of August in Tokyo where all the digidestined were on holiday. The young digidestined were enjoying a good while on Odaiba's beach. Davis, TK and Ken were playing with a beach ball while Kari and Yolei were sunbathing, and Cody was taking a bath.

Meanwhile, Izzy was in his home talking to Joe and Mimi through video calling in the Messenger, when suddenly, his digivice that was in the drawer of his desktop, started to sound very loudly. Joe and Mimi digivices did the same.

- My digivice is reacting. –Izzy said taking the digivice for them to see it.

- Mine too. –Joe replied and opened the drawer where his digivice was.

- And mine. –Mimi replied after opening the drawer where her digivice was.

- That means the digiworld is in danger and needs our help. –Joe said.

- You have to tell Davis and the others, Izzy. –Mimi said.

- I know. I'll tell Tai, Sora and Matt as well. –Izzy replied-. Well, I'm gonna call them about the matter.

- OK. –They both replied.

Izzy took his cell phone and began to mark Tai's cell phone number.

Tai was in the shopping mall Venus Fort of Odaiba to buy a pendrive that Kari had asked him for. After getting out of the shopping mall, Tai's cell phone began to sound and he took it to see who was calling him.

- It's Izzy. What does he want to tell me? –Tai thought on seeing Izzy was calling him and answered the phone.

- Hello Izzy. What's the matter? –Tai said.

- Hello Tai. Is your digivice reacting as well? –Izzy said moving the chair where he was seated backwards.

- I don't know; I'm not carrying my digivice. I was in the shopping mall buying a pendrive for Kari. –Tai replied confused.

- Well, I want to tell you that my digivice reacted as I was talking to Joe and Mimi through video calling. They told me their digivices had reacted as well. Surely, the digiworld is in danger again. –Izzy explained.

- It can be. I'll ask Sora and Matt if their digivices reacted too. –Tai said.

- I will call Davis and the others. When you've talked to Sora and Matt, come to my home. –Izzy said.

- OK. See ya later. –Tai said putting down his cell phone. Then, he began to mark Matt's cell phone number.

Meanwhile in the beach, Davis cell phone that was in his beach bag, started to sound. As the bag was close to Yolei and Kari, they could hear it and Kari took it.

- Who is it? –Yolei asked.

- It's Izzy. –Kari replied and answered the phone-. Hello Izzy. What's the matter? –She asked.

- Kari? And Davis? –Izzy asked confused.

- Davis is playing with TK and Ken; we're whiling away the time in the beach. What's the matter? –Kari replied.

- I need you all to go my home. The digiworld is in danger again. –Izzy replied.

- What? Really? –Kari asked exaggeratedly that attracted the attention of the rest.

After seeing the rest going to where she was, Kari activated the loudspeaker mode of the cell phone for them all to hear Izzy.

- Yes, really. Aren't you carrying your D3? –Izzy said.

- No. –Kari replied looking at the rest who denied with the head.

- I have to tell you all that my digivice has reacted as I was talking to Joe and Mimi. They told me that their digivices had reacted as well. I've talked to Tai to ask him if his digivice had reacted and to ask him to warn Sora and Matt. –Izzy explained-. Get ready and come to my home. Don't forget to bring your D3.

- We'll be there. –Davis said. Then Kari put down the cell phone and gave it to Davis.

- So the digiworld is in danger again. –TK said.

- I wonder how our digimons must be. –Kari said.

- I hope they're fine. –Cody said thinking about Armadillomon.

- As I am who lives farthest, I'd better go on ahead and go my home to get ready and bring my D3. –Ken said putting on the shirt that was in his bag and took the bag-. See you later guys.

- See you later Ken. –The rest said.

Ken went to the sidewalk where his motorbike was parked. Ken's parents bought that motorbike so that he could go from his home in Tamachi to Odaiba and vice versa, without needing to take the train.

- Well, we'd better go too. –TK said.

- Yes, let's not waste any more time. –Cody said, who was already dry because of the heat and he took his bag.

All of them put on their shirt and shorts to be a little tidier. Kari and Yolei took their towers from the sand to shake them and put them into their bags. Davis put his cell phone into his bag and TK closed the sunshade that was of Yolei.

- Take your sunshade, Yolei. –Dijo TK giving the sunshade to Yolei.

- Thanks. –Yolei replied.

- When we all are tidy, we'll meet in front of the portal of the building where Izzy lives. –Davis said.

- OK. –The rest replied.

The young digidestined, with their possessions at hand, walked to the sidewalk.

- We'll see on Izzy's home. –Davis said.

- OK. –Yolei said.

- See you. –All of them said while they were splitting up for each one to go to their home.

On the other hand, Sora and Matt were going straight to Izzy's home after Tai's calling. Meanwhile, Tai was going into his home to leave the pendrive and find out if his digivice and Kari's were reacting. The two digivices were sounding so loudly, that Tai could hear them from the living room.

- Then Izzy was right. The digiworld is in danger. –Tai thought as he was going to his bedroom to take his digivice-. Agumon- I hope you're fine. –Tai thought worried while looking at his digivice.

A little later, Tai heard someone opening the door. He leant out and saw it was Kari.

- Hi Kari. –Tai said.

- Hi Tai. Have you bought the pendrive I asked you for? –She asked.

- Yeah, here it is. –Tai said still downcast.

Kari went and took the pendrive that was in Tai's left hand.

- Are you worried about Agumon, brother? –Kari asked.

- Yes. –He replied-. And I guess you must be worried about Gatomon, aren't you?

- Of course I am, brother. –Kari replied.

- If you don't know, your D3 is also reacting. –Tai said looking at Kari's bedroom.

Then Kari ran toward her bedroom followed by Tai and she opened the drawer where she put her D3 away, which was sounding very loudly.

- Then the digiworld is really in danger. –Kari said looking at her D3.

- Yes, that's right. We have to go to Izzy's home so that he tells us some possible way to go back, since we know the digiport is permanently closed. –Tai said.

- I know. But first I'll need to have a shower and get ready; I'm not going with this look. TK and the others have also gone their home to have a shower and get ready. –Kari said.

- Then it'd be better if I go now and you come when you're tidy. –Tai said.

- OK. –Kari said going to the bathroom.

- See ya. –Tai said going to the main door

- See ya, brother. –Kari replied.

Some minutes later, Tai arrived at the portal of the building where Izzy lived; Sora and Matt were waiting there.

- Hi Matt, Hi Sora. –Tai said.

- Hi Tai. –They two replied at the same time.

- Are you carrying your digivices? –Tai asked.

- Yeah, here they are. –They both replied taking their digivices out.

- I'm carrying it too. –Tai said taking out his.

- I hope Biyomon is fine. –Sora said downcast.

- I hope the same with Gabumon. –Matt said in a worry tone.

- Davis and the others are getting ready after their while in the beach; we'd better go up to Izzy's home now. –Tai said.

- Yeah, let's not waste time. –Matt replied.

After going up in the elevator, they rang the bell and Mrs Izumi opened the door.

- Good afternoon. –She told them.

- Good afternoon, Mrs Izumi. Is Izzy in? –Sora said.

- Yes, he's in his bedroom. I'm going to call him. –She replied and went to Izzy's bedroom-. Izzy, your friends have come.

- Let them come in. –Izzy replied.

- Come in and make comfortable like home. –Mrs Izumi said.

Tai, Sora and Matt entered and went to Izzy's bedroom.

- Hi Izzy. –Tai said.

- Hi boys. –Izzy replied-. I assumed your digivices reacted as well.

- Yeah Izzy. –Sora said-. My digivice reacted right after going in my bedroom after lunch.

- As I couldn't sleep yesterday, I was gonna have a nap after lunch; and suddenly, my digivice began to sound. –Matt said.

- Mine reacted as I was talking to Izzy and Mimi. –Joe said from the video calling that was still activated.

- Mine too. –Mimi said from her video call that was still activated as well.

- Hello Mimi, Hello Joe. How are you? –Tai said approaching the screen of the computer.

- Hello Tai, I'm perfectly here in my rented flat together with other Japanese friends who are also studying to me doctors. –Joe said.

- I'm perfectly too. –Mimi said-. I see you all perfectly too. –She smiled.

- Yeah, of course. –Sora said who was behind Tai.

- You two look perfectly too. –Matt said who was on right-hand side of Tai.

- Kari's D3 was reacting at the same time that my digivice. If all our digivices have reacted, that means our digimons and the digiworld are really in danger. –Tai said.

- The problem is the digiport is permanently closed and we haven't been able to open it so far, not even with the D3. –Izzy said-. But Gennai explained me the way to get it.

- You'd better explain everything more in-depth when Davis, TK and the rest arrive. –Tai said.

- Yes, of course. –Izzy replied-. Besides, they have more possibilities to return to the digiworld on having the digivice in D3 form, since ours are very limited.

- Let's wait until they arrive. –Tai said.

Meanwhile, TK was getting out of his home and meet Yolei and Cody on the portal of the building.

- I'm already tidy.–TK said.

- Us too. –Yolei replied.

- Let's go to Izzy's home. –Cody said.

They three took the way to Izzy's home. A bit later, they saw Davis getting out of the enclosure of the building where he lived.

- Hi guys. –Davis said.

- Hi Davis. –TK said-. You're already tidy.

- Yeah, nothing like a good shower. –He replied.

Later, they meet Kari getting out of the enclosure of the building where he lived.

- Hi guys, I'm already tidy. –Kari said.

- Us too. –TK replied.

- When we arrive at the portal, we'll have to wait for Ken. –Davis said.

- I guess he must be on the way. –Kari said.

When they arrive at the portal of the building, they waited some minutes until they heard the sound of a motorbike approaching.

- Watch, it's Ken. –Davis said after seeing Ken on his motorbike approaching the portal.

Ken parked the motorbike near the portal and took his crash helmet off.

- Hi guys. –Ken said.

- Hi Ken, I guess you must be tidy. –Davis said.

- Yeah, it's come in handy for me. –He replied.

- Let's not waste any more time. –TK said making the rest hurry.

After going up in the elevator, they rang the bell and Mrs Izumi opened the door.

- Good afternoon. –She told them.

- Good afternoon, Mrs Izumi. We come to see Izzy. –Kari said.

- Come in, he's in his bedroom. –Mrs Izumi said.

They six entered and went to Izzy bedroom where he was with Tai, Sora and Matt.

- Hello to everyone. –TK said.

- Hello TK. You've come in the end. –Izzy said.

- Yeah, we needed to get ready… –Yolei said.

- We wouldn't come with remains of sand. –Davis continued.

- One can't go to another's home without being tidy first. At least, I don't do that. –Mimi said from the video calling.

After hearing her, Yolei and Kari approached the screen of Izzy's computer where the video callings of Mimi and Joe were still activated.

- Hello Mimi, hello Joe. –Yolei and Kari said.

- Hello Kari. –Joe said.

- Hello Yolei, I see you two are all women. –Mimi said.

- Of course. –Davis said who was behind Kari.

- Davis! –Kari said blushing.

- Hehehehe you're also turning into a gentleman, Davis. –Joe said.

- Of course. –Kari said to return the phrase to Davis which made him blush.

The rest started to laugh too, except Izzy who started to become serious.

- You know we're not here to while away the time, we have a serious emergency. –Izzy interrupted.

- Yeah, the digiworld is in danger and needs our help. –Matt said.

- I guess your D3 were also reacting when you found them. Weren't they? –Izzy said.

- Yes, I could hear it from the main door. –TK said.

- Mine was well put away, and even so, I could hear it from the living room. –Yolei said.

- Mine was well put away too, and I could hear it from the living room. –Davis said.

- My mother told me that she was hearing it and it didn't stop sounding. –Cody said.

- My mother was hearing it too and told me when I arrived at home.–Ken said.

- Tai notified me that he was hearing it together with his. –Kari said.

- If all our digivices have reacted, that means the digiworld is really in danger. –Izzy said.

- Although we don't know who is the responsible of this new crisis that the digiworld is going through. –TK said.

- We'll know when Gennai tells us. The most important thing now is go back to the digiworld. –Matt said.

Izzy went and took the bag that was on his desktop. In it was his new laptop with higher capacity and speed.

- But for that, we have to open the digiport. –Izzy said opening the laptop.

- I see you bought a new laptop, Izzy. –Joe said.

- Yes, the other was outdated. But all the content of the old one was passed to this one. At least, the old one will be able to rest from all the work I gave to it. –Izzy said.

- What have you done with the other laptop, Izzy? –Mimi asked.

- I put it away in my memory chest. –Izzy said lowering his head-. It upset me to sell it or throw it away with all what it helped us.

- I wouldn't either, Izzy. –Tai said putting his hand over Izzy shoulder.

- We'd better not changing the subject which we're talking about. –Cody said.

After hearing it, Izzy plugged the laptop in the electric current and connected it to the Internet.

- As you all must know, the digiport is permanently close, and we haven't been able to open it so far. But we may be able to open it in this moment on being the digiworld in danger. When the system resumes, try to open it with your D3, Yolei. –Izzy said.

- OK. –She replied.

When the laptop resumed, Yolei took her D3 out of her pocket and aimed with it at the screen.

- Digiport open! –She shouted.

The portal of the digiport appeared on screen, but the digiport didn't open.

- The portal has appeared, but the digiport doesn't open. Let's try it together. –Yolei ordered.

- Yeah. –The other five replied.

The other five young digidestined approached and aimed with their D3 at the screen together with Yolei.

- Digiport open! –She shouted again.

Even with the six D3 at the same time, the digiport was still without opening.

- It's still without opening. –Yolei said.

- If we tried with our digivices? –Sora asked.

- We'd still have the same problem. If we can't open it with the D3, with our digivices even less. –Matt said.

- What's the way to open the digiport how Gennai explained you, Izzy? –Tai asked.

- Some months ago, I talked to him about the subject of opening the digiport and he told me that I needed to add an expansion file to the D3 to be able to open the digiport. He also explained me that all the D3 need to have the file strictly, as much to the transport as to open the digiport. –Izzy said.

- Does that expansion file serve for the normal digivice as well? –Matt asked.

- I asked Gennai about that and he told me it doesn't, it only serves for the D3. But he told me that he was investigating the necessary operations to obtain the expansion file for the normal digivices, and he would call me when he got it. –Izzy explained-. He also explained me the necessary operations to obtain the expansion file for the D3, and told me they were very complex.

- Anyway they are, we trust our informatics engineer to execute them. –Tai said smiling.

- With all the investigations about the digiworld and the digimons I've done so far, I think I can execute them without too many problems. –Izzy said.

- I guess we are the only ones who can go to the digiworld. –Davis said.

- That's right. Only you six can go to the digiworld. But first you have to go your homes to prepare all the material you need, and warm clothes in case you would go to a cold place. –Izzy said fixing his look on the six young digidestined.

- Shouldn't I stay to help you? –Yoeli asked.

- Yes, you'd better stay here to help me in some operations. I'll also need you to try to open the digiport with your D3 when I finish. –Izzy replied.

- In case it would take you too long, I'll call my mother to tell her that I'm helping you, that I'll be late at home, and I'll stay here to dinner probably. –Yolei said-. With respect to prepare the material and warm clothes, I'll have plenty of time, tomorrow morning.

- You're really hurried; surely you'll have plenty of a long time. –Dijo Kari.

- Well, of course! –Yolei said smiling.

- Luckily, there's a digidestined for New York called Julian who is also an informatics engineer and contact with Benjamin, Gennai's copy in USA. –Mimi said-. I guess when Gennai finds out the operations to create the expansion file for the normal digivices, he'll call Benjamin, and this one will explain the operations to Julian.

- And when Julian obtains the expansion file, I'll meet Mimi and the rest of digidestined so that he inserts the expansion file in all our digivices, and we can go to the digiworld. –Joe said.

- That's a good new. –Izzy said.

Then, Mrs Izumi opened the bedroom's door taking a tray with cookies, doughnuts, muffins and glasses with orange juices.

- I've brought you the afternoon snack. –She said.

- Thank you Mrs Izumi. –Sora said as she took the tray and put it on the floor.

- You're welcome. –Mrs Izumi replied and got out of the bedroom.

Everyone took a glass with juice and the sweet they felt like.

- Your mother is still with the kindness of bringing food when guests come. –Kari said.

- Yeah, she always does it. –Izzy said.

Suddenly, the sound of e-mail received sounded from Izzy's computer.

- I've just received an e-mail. –Izzy said while opening the inbox to read the message-. It's an e-mail by Yvette, a digidestined from Spain. Together with her friend Ferri, a digidestined too; they take care of the control and order of the digiports in Spain. –He explained.

- I remember now. We met them and their digimons a little later after arriving at the Server Continent. –Tai said

- Yeah, that's true. –Joe said.

- The e-mail says her digivice and Ferri's have reacted, and they're trying to obtain the expansion file to open the digiport. –Izzy said-. I'll answer her saying that our digivices have reacted as well and I'm going to execute the same operations to obtain the expansion file.

- I guess there must be a copy of Gennai resident in Spain who explained them the operations apart from helping them. –Yolei said.

- Once we chatted in the Messenger, I asked Yvette if there was a copy of Gennai in Spain, and she told it was. –Izzy replied-. She also told me that she and Ferri had met another Spanish digidestined during the event that happened on the Christmas of 2002, since he was a witness to the apparition of the digiworld on the Earth and the battle against Apocalymon. She told me his name was Ángel and he had the crest of the Innocence on being a pure, calm and quiet boy. They also found the digieggs with their crests that made their digivices change into the D3 form, and they had to use their crests to balance the digiworld after Malomyotismon's defeat.

- Knowing Ángel's crest means the Innocence. Did she tell you the quality that meant her crest and the one of his friend Ferri? –Davis asked-. Out of curiosity.

- Yeah. She told me her crest meant the Strength, and Ferri's, the Slyness. –Izzy replied.

- I thought we were the only digidestined with crests and digieggs. –Ken said.

- It looks there are other digidestined in Earth that possess crests, and their digivices changed into the D3 form thanks to the digieggs of their crests. –Izzy said.

Suddenly, the sound of e-mail received sounded again.

- Another e-mail. –Izzy said after hearing the sound.

Izzy got on the computer again to read the e-mail that he had just received.

- This e-mail is by Colin, a digidestined from England. –Izzy said-. I remember he was one of the kids who were sending messages of support during the battle against Diaboromon. In 2003, Gennai told me about him and the meeting they had in 2001.

- I think he's familiar for me. –Kari said.

- How can he be familiar for you? But you weren't even at home when I call you twice for you to come. –Tai said.

- A digidestined also from England called Mandy told us about him, and told us they met in the Internet. –Kari said.

- And she showed us her digivice that also had the D3 form. –TK said.

- Where and when did you meet her? –Cody asked.

- TK and I met her in the forest close to the village of the Punimons, soon after we tried our digimon to evolve. –Kari replied.

- I also remember she showed us her crest that according to her; represents the Honor. –TK said.

- I remember her now. She came to greet us with her digimon soon after Oikawa died. –Yolei said.

- Yup, that's true. –Davis said.

- We were gonna to tell you about her the day we met her, but we forgot it. –Kari said.

Meanwhile, Izzy was finishing reading the e-mail.

- Just like with Yvette, there are times I chat with Colin. He says in the e-mail that his digivice and the one of Mandy reacted as they were working, and right now they're executing the operations that the copy of Gennai in Great Britain explained to Colin, to obtain the expansion file. I'll reply him with the same thing I've said to Yvette. –Izzy said.

- I guess the digivices of all the digidestined in the world must have reacted at the same time that ours. I'm chatting with Michael right now, and he says his digivice reacted too. –Mimi said.

- I'm gonna tell you a thing. Colin has a digivice totally different from the normal one and the D3. He told me that his crest of Virtue got into the digivice and it changed into that form, and in spite of having used the crest necessarily to restore the balance in the digiworld after Malomyotismon's defeat, it didn't change into its old form again. –Izzy said.

- I didn't know that was possible. –Cody said.

- Well, it really is. –Izzy said-. He explained me that he met Gennai in the Server Continent and he told him his destiny, apart from giving him the crest and the digiegg from which his digimon partner was born.

- Well, each digidestined in the Earth has their story. –TK said.

- That's right. –Izzy said.

- Is there something else you have to tell us, Izzy? –Tai asked.

- Not until now. –He replied-. In case I'd have more things to tell you, I'll tell you tomorrow.

- What do we do now? –Davis asked.

- For the time being, go your homes to prepare the necessary material and warm clothes. –Izzy said-. I'll start to execute the operations when you all leave, and I'll send you an e-mail if we manage to open the digiport.

- By the way. You don't need to bother to buy food, because I'll take care of that. –Yolei said.

- And don't forget to bring your D-Terminal, because you will need them in the digiworld. –Izzy said.

- OK. –Davis, Cody, TK, Kari and Ken replied.

They five got out of Izzy's bedroom.

- See you tomorrow. –They five said.

- See you tomorrow. –The rest replied.

When Davis was going to open the main door, Mrs Izumi was walking through the corridor toward Izzy's bedroom.

- You're off? –She asked.

- Yes, Mrs Izumi. –TK replied.

- The afternoon snack was very delicious. –Kari said.

- Thank you. –Mrs Izumi said.

- You're welcome. –Kari replied.

- Goodbye, guys. –Mrs Izumi said.

- Goodbye, Mrs Izumi. –They five said and closed the door.

They five went down in the elevator to the building's portal and each one took the way to their respective homes. Meanwhile, Mrs Izumi was going into Izzy's bedroom to pick up the tray with the sweets and the glasses.

- Are you going to eat a sweet else? -Mrs Izumi asked.

- No, you can take it away. –Matt said.

- Thank you for the afternoon snack, Mrs Izumi. –Sora said.

- You're welcome. –She replied while getting out of the bedroom.

- I think we should leave too. –Sora said.

- Yeah. Let's let our informatics experts do the work. –Tai said.

- I hope you get it. Good luck. –Mimi and Joe said.

- Thanks. –Izzy replied.

- We'll get it, don't worry. –Yolei said.

- Goodbye, we'll see. –Joe and Mimi said.

- Goodbye. –The rest replied.

Joe and Mimi turn their video callings off.

- Here we leave you. See ya tomorrow. –Tai said going to the main door followed by Matt and Sora.

- See you tomorrow. –Izzy and Yolei said.

They three went to the main door to get out. When they got out of the building, they took the way to their homes. Meanwhile, Izzy was beginning to execute the necessary operations to obtain the expansion file from his laptop while Yolei helped him in some operations.

When each one of the digidestined arrived at their home, they informed their parents that the digiworld was in danger again and they have to go to their aid. The let them go to the digiworld because they were already enough old to make their decisions. They also tell them that Izzy and Yolei were working to manage to open the digiport that was permanently closed.

After talking to their parents, the young digidestined began to prepare the material and warm clothes they would take away.

A few minutes before 8:00 PM, Izzy finished executing the necessary operations and obtained the expansion file.

- I've already obtained the expansion file. –Izzy said right after finishing the last operation.

- Then, take my D3 to install it to it. –Yolei said as she was taking her D3 out of the pocket and gave it to Izzy.

Izzy had an especial Bluetooth connection that he had installed in his laptop to communicate with the digivices without needing to connect them up to an adaptor. He used that connection to communicate the laptop with the D3 and so transfer the expansion file. The transfer lasted seven minutes.

- I think it's time to try to open the door. –Izzy said giving her the D3.

- Yes. –Yolei replied.

Yolei aimed with her D3 at the screen of the laptop.

- Digiport open! –Yolei shouted.

The portal of the digiport appeared on screen. This time, the indicator of state of the door that indicated closed began to change intermittently. After a minute, the indicator changed into state open.

- We did it! –Yolei shouted.

- We opened the door! –Izzy shouted.

- All the work was worth. –Yolei said.

- Now I just have to take the file expansion into the rest of digivices. –Izzy said-. I'll send an e-mail to the others, saying we have got to open the door. –He said as he began to write the e-mail.

- I think it's time I leave. –Yolei said while looking at her clock that marked 8:00 PM.

- Yes. As there's nothing else to do, you can go your home now. Besides, you'll need to rest; tomorrow promises to be a long day. –Izzy said.

- I know. You should rest too for all the work you've done. –Yolei said.

- Yeah, but after dinner. –Izzy replied.

- I'm off. See you tomorrow, Izzy. –Yolei said going to the main door.

- See you, Yolei. Remember to bring your D-Terminal as well. –Izzy replied.

- Don't worry, I'll bring it. –She replied.

Yolei also said goodbye to Mrs Izumi who was in the corridor going to Izzy's bedroom to tell him the dinner was already done. Yolei took the way to her home after getting out of the building. When she arrived at her home, she told her parents about the crisis in the digiworld, and she would take food from the shop on being the responsible for taking the food.

After dinner, all the digidestined, except Yolei, got on the computer to read the e-mail that Izzy would send them. After reading it, they were glad that Izzy got to open the digiport. That made the digidestined sleep clear and enthusiastic on knowing they could help their digimons already.

The following day, the young digidestined got up very cheerful and feeling like going to the digiworld very much. Yolei was who got up earliest because she still had to prepare her material and warm clothes, and for being the responsible for taking the food.

After breakfast and talking to their parents, the young digidestined went toward Izzy's home with their respective possessions; Ken decided to go in train instead of the motorbike. The old digidestined went toward Izzy's home too.

Those who arrived at the portal, were there waiting for everyone to arrive. Ken was the last one to arrive.

- Hi guys. –Ken said.

- Hi Ken. –The others said-. Haven't you come on your motorbike? –Davis asked.

- I've decided to come in the train; it's uncomfortable to drive a motorbike charging a bag. –Ken replied.

- Since all of us are here, we should go up to Izzy's home. –Tai said.

- Yes. –The rest replied.

They all went up to Izzy's home and he opened the door when they rang the bell.

- Hello guys. –Izzy said.

- Hello Izzy. You got to open the digiport in the end. –TK said.

- Yeah. It took us hard work, but we did it. –Izzy replied-. I see your material and warm clothes are already ready.

- That's right. –Davis said.

- Then come in. –Izzy said moving away to let them pass.

They all entered and went to Izzy's bedroom where Joe and Mimi were through video calling on the computer.

- Hello guys. –Joe said.

- Hello Joe, hello Mimi. –TK replied.

- I see you're totally ready for your next adventure. –Mimi said.

- Yes Mimi. –Yolei replied.

- I guess you've brought your D3 and D-Terminal. –Izzy said as he came into his bedroom.

- Yes. –The young digidestined replied taking their D3 and D-Terminal out.

- We've brought our digivices and D-Terminal too. –Sora said taking her digivice and D-Terminal out at the same time that Tai and Matt did.

- The only thing I have to do now is add the expansion file to your D3, so that they can open the digiport. –Izzy said.

- Then we'll give you the D3. –Davis said as he, TK, Kari, Cody and Ken were putting their D3 besides the laptop that was on the desktop.

- I'll add the expansion file through the especial Bluetooth connection that I added to my laptop. –Izzy said while preparing his laptop to transfer the expansion file-. The transfer between the laptop and the D3 lasts between five and ten minutes, so you'll have to wait a long while.

- Have you told your parents about the matter of the digiworld? I say it in case they'd be surprised on seeing us here and we disappear suddenly. –Kari asked.

- Of course, Kari. Besides, my mother imagined it on seeing you all here, including the video callings of Joe and Mimi. –Izzy replied.

- I also told my parents about the matter of the digiworld. –Mimi said.

After near one hour, Izzy finished inserting the expansion file into all the D3.

- I've already finished inserting the expansion file into your D3. Try to open the digiport with yours, Davis. –Izzy said.

- OK. –Davis said going to take his D3.

Davis took his D3 and aim with it at the screen of the laptop.

- Digiport open! –He shouted.

The portal appeared on screen, and this time the digiport took less time to open.

- My D3 could open it too. –Davis said.

- That is a good sign. But to be sure that the expansion file has been installed correctly in your D3, you all will have to be transported to the digiworld. –Izzy said-. But first, I'm gonna assign the destiny of the digiport to File Island; our first objective is to find our digimons.

- They must be desperate to see us. –TK said.

- I hope nothing has happened to them. –Cody said downcast.

- It's a shame that we can't go to the digiworld. –Sora said downcast as well.

- I feel the same, Sora. But until Gennai doesn't find out the operations to obtain the expansion file for our digivices, we can't do anything. –Izzy said.

- Everything depends on them six. They can open the digiport only. –Tai said pointing at the six young digidestined.

Izzy kept searching for File Island in the map of the digiworld that appear in the portal of the digiport and assigned the destiny when he found it.

- I've already assigned the destiny of the digiport to File Island. –Izzy said.

- Then let's go to the digiworld. –Yolei as he took her bag where was her clothes and material, and her bag where was the food kept.

The other five digidestined took their bags, and aim with their digivices at the portal of the digiport together with Yolei. But suddenly, Mrs Izumi came into the bedroom with a box.

- Hello guys. –Mrs Izumi said.

- Hello Mrs Izumi. –They replied.

- Izzy told me you'd go to the digiworld. So I've decided to make onigiris for when you're hungry. –She said.

- I was bringing food. But thank you very much for your part, Mrs Izumi. –Yolei said.

- You're welcome. –She said-. When you leave, be very careful.

- Don't worry, we'll be very careful. Goodbye –Yolei said.

- Goodbye. –Mrs Izumi replied smiling and got out of the bedroom.

- Your mother is always ready to help us. –Kari said.

- Yes, of course. –Izzy replied.

- We can go now. –Yolei said.

- Good luck, guys. –Mimi said.

- Thanks. –Yolei replied.

The six young digidestined aim with their D3 at the portal of the digiport.

- Let's go, Digidestined! –Yolei shouted.

The screen of the laptop began to shine and swallowed the six young digidestined, transporting them to the digiworld.

- I hope they find our digimon partners. –Tai said.

- Let's trust them. They'll surely get it. –Joe said.

- Yes, they will. –Izzy said.

Will the digidestined able to find their digimon partners? What adventures are waiting for them? The answers in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the first chapter? Did you like it? Leave your reviews with your opinions.


	3. File Island under snow and cold weather

**CHAPTER 2 FILE ISLAND UNDER SNOW AND COLD WEATHER**

The digidestined landed close to the Dragon Eye Lake, where the old digidestined spent their first night in the digiworld. The lake was partially frozen and there was a heavy blizzard. This blizzard caught the digidestined unawares on wearing summer clothes.

- I didn't expect a blizzard like this. –Davis said.

- Quick! Let's get into that trolley car to take refuge from the cold and put on the warm clothes. –TK ordered after seeing the trolley car that was the same one in the past.

All of them ran on the rocky bridge that gave access to the small island where the trolley car was and they got into it to take refuge from the blizzard.

- I've never seen a so intense blizzard like this. –Kari said.

- It's just as well this trolley car was close; if we'd gone to find another refuge more remote, we would have frozen through the way. –Yolei said.

- Is it you, Yolei? –A familiar voice sounded from the cab.

- Hawkmon? –Yolei asked.

- Yolei? –He asked leaning out-. Yolei! –He shouted and flew to his human partner.

- Hawkmon! It's been a long time without seeing you. –Yolei said hugging her digimon partner.

- Me too. –Hawkmon replied-. Thank heaven you all have come.

- Where are the rest? Veemon, Agumon and the others. –Davis asked.

- I'd better explain you what is happening here. A few days ago, it began to snow this way you're seeing all over the island, at the same time that dark towers appeared and dark rings got out of them. Then, we split up all around the island trying to take refuge from this blizzard and the dark rings. –Hawkmon explained.

- Dark towers and dark rings? Does that mean there's a new Digimon Emperor? –Ken asked.

- We don't know who our new enemy is. We know this situation that is going through the digiworld is its deed. –He replied.

- Does our enemy have something to do with this blizzard? –TK said-. I say it because we saw the File Island totally snow-covered in holograms, that occasion when that being compound of data communicated with us through Kari; he told us the reason why we were chosen.

- On being used as media, I remembered absolutely nothing. Tai explained me everything when we returned to the real world after defeating Apocalymon. –Kari said.

- Besides, the only zone of File Island where it snows, is on Freezland where Tai and Matt landed when we were separated by Devimon. –TK said.

- Then, this snowfall must be deed of our enemy together with the dark towers and the dark rings. –Davis said.

- Let's put on the warm clothes before we catch pneumonia. –Cody ordered.

- Yes. –The rest replied.

All of them took their warm clothes out and put on them over the clothes they were already wearing.

- We have to find the rest of our digimons now. –Davis said.

- You'd better wait until the blizzard dies down; there are times when it snows only. –Hawkmon said.

- Then we will wait until the blizzard dies down. –Cody said.

The digidestined waited until a half hour when the blizzard died down and it was snowing only.

- It looks like the blizzard's already died down. –Kari said.

- Let's go before the blizzard comes back. –Ken said.

- Yes. –The rest replied.

The digidestined got out of the trolley car and were attacked by Seadramon who was under the control of a dark ring that was on its tail.

- It's Seadramon! –TK shouted.

- Look! It's under the control of a dark ring. –Kari said.

- Digivolve, Hawkmon. –Yolei ordered.

- Roger that. –He replied-. HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AQUILAMON! –But he didn't evolve.

- Can't you digivolve? –Yolei asked.

- Look, a dark tower. –Cody said who averted his look to his left and saw the dark tower that was in the forest behind the television from which they came.

- It was just behind the television. –Davis said.

- We were so watchful of getting into the trolley car and we didn't see the dark tower. –TK said.

- That's why you can't digivolve. –Yolei said taking her D-Terminal out-. Then, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE!

- HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!

The digidestined crossed the rocky bridge as Halsemon was trying to destroy the dark ring. But Seadramon was too fast.

- Halsemon, attract Seadramon so that it destroys the dark tower. –Yolei ordered.

- OK. –Halsemon replied going to the dark tower.

Seadramon shot its attack Ice Winder at Halsemon, but he moved away to make the attack destroy the dark tower. Even having been the tower destroyed, Seadramon was still under the control of the ring.

- It can't be. It's still under the control of the ring. –Kari said.

- Then, we have no option else but destroy the ring. –Yolei said-. Halsemon, try to destroy the ring.

- Understood. –He replied-. EAGLE EYE! –The attack paralyzed Seadramon temporally. RED SUN! –He pointed his attack towards the dark ring and it was destroyed.

- He did it. –Yolei shouted while Halsemon flew towards her regressing. Then, Yolei hugged Hawkmon.

Then, Seadramon returned to normal and dived in the lake.

- It looks like those dark rings act like the dark spirals; they don't need the aid of a dark tower. –Ken said-. I guess the dark towers are just to prevent the evolution and create the rings.

- Then, we'd need to destroy as much the dark rings as the dark towers on knowing the rings won't lose their function after destroying a dark tower. –TK said.

- First, we have to find our digimon partner dispersed all around the island and then we'll take care of finding our new enemy and destroying the dark towers. –Cody said.

- Where will we begin to search? –Kari asked.

- I suggest that we go up the Mihirashi Mountain where Meramon lives. I guess the Yokomons that lived in their village on the Gear Savannah must be with him in some cave not to be cold. –TK said-. Perhaps most of our digimon partners have taken refuge with them.

- Then, we'll begin to search in the Mihirashi Mountain. –Cody said.

The digidestined together with Hawkmon took the way to the Mihirashi Mountain. After one hour walking, they arrived at the foot of the mountain.

- We've never went up this mountain. It'd be easier for us to go up without the snow and ice that can make us slide downwards. –TK said.

- Why don't you try to digivolve to Aquilamon to take us up flying? –Yolei asked-. You'll be able to fly with no problem since the weather is calmer now.

- I'm not seeing any dark tower around here, I'll try it. –Hawkmon replied-. HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AQUILAMON!

- He could digivolve normally this time. –Yolei said happy.

- Get onto my back. –Aquilamon ordered.

The digidestined got onto Aquilamon's back.

- Hold tight. –Yolei ordered.

They six held well on Aquilamon as he was flying to the top of Mihirashi Mountain. On arriving at the top, Aquilamon went into the crater and stopped next to the spring that was frozen. Then, the digidestined got off Aquilamon and he regressed to Hawkmon.

- We arrived. –Davis said.

- Look, that's the cave that I supposed it would be here. –TK said after seeing the cave that was just behind them.

- At least Meramon and the Yokomons must be in there. Let's get in. –Davis said.

The six digidestined and Hawkmon got into the cave and continued to the final where they met Meramon and the Yokomons together with Biyomon, Tentomon, Armadillomon and Wormmon.

- Guys! You've come! –Biyomon and Tentomon shouted.

- Digidestined! Thank heaven you have come! –Meramon shouted while the Yokomons were jumping.

- Cody! Ken! –Armadillomon and Wormmon shouted.

- Wormmon! Armadillomon! –Ken and Cody shouted as their partner ran towards them to hug them.

- I really missed you. –Ken said.

- Me too. –Ken replied.

- I see you very grown-up, Cody. –Armadillomon said.

- Yeah, thank goodness you're fine. –Cody replied.

- Hasn't Sora come? And Izzy either? –Biyomon and Tentomon asked.

- Not unfortunately. –TK replied-. Only we could come.

Together with them, there was a digimon with appearance of a panda that attracted the attention of the digidestined.

- Who are you? –Davis asked.

- That's Ferri's digimon partner. –TK replied.

- That's right; I'm Ferri's digimon partner. My name is Greenymon. –He said.

**{-- DIGIMON ANALYZER --}**

GREENYMON (_MAMMAL DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _ROOKIE_

ATTRIBUTE: _VACCINE_

ATTACKS: _MAGICAL LEAF AND LOUD VOICE_

**{-- DIGIMON ANALYZER --}**

- We four didn't meet you then because we weren't there. I am Davis and they are Yolei, Cody and Ken. –Davis said pointing at them three.

- Pleased. –They three replied.

- I guess you must be wishing Ferri to come. –Kari said.

- Yes, of course. I hope he comes soon. –He replied.

- Ferri and Yvette sent an e-mail to Izzy saying they were trying to open the digiport. I guess they must be already in the digiworld. But, does Ferri know you're here in File Island? –Yolei said.

- Yes, he knows. He, Yvette and Ángel left me, Cachomon and AngelGatomon here in File Island when they went back to the real world, a few days after MaloMyotismon's defeat. –Greenymon said.

- I guess Cachomon and AngelGatomon must be Yvette and Ángel digimons, aren't they? –Davis said.

- Yes, they are. –Greenymon replied.

- AngelGatomon? An angelical Gatomon exists? –Kari asked surprised.

- Yes. –Greenymon replied.

- As we're travelling all over the island trying to find our digimons, we'll probably find Ferri on the way. You can come with us. –TK said.

- Thanks for letting me goes with you all; I'm so feeling like seeing Ferry again. –Greenymon said.

- I guess you all are here because of the terrible blizzard that is lashing the entire island. –Yolei said looking at the Yokomons.

- Apart from that, we came because a dark tower appeared on the savannah, and many dark rings came. Many of us were captured by those rings, only we could escape. –The Yokomons said.

- Our new enemy is controlling all the captured digimons with the dark rings and I guess it's causing the blizzard to capture them easily. –Meramon said.

- It must be like that because the blizzard was precisely when the dark rings came to our village. –One of the Yokomons said.

- Do you know who is the responsible for all this? –Davis asked.

- I have no idea. –Meramon replied.

- I think we should go to Factorial Town, maybe we find another of our digimons there. –Kari said.

- Yeah. We must find all our digimon partners first and then we'll take care of destroying the dark tower and finding our new enemy. –TK said.

- Then let's go before the blizzard comes back. –Davis said.

- Before I forget it, I'll send a message to Izzy through my D-Terminal, to tell him what is happening in the digiworld. –Yolei said while taking her D-Terminal out.

- Give my regards to Izzy and tell him I'm perfectly. –Tentomon said.

- And also to Sora. –Biyomon said.

- Of course. –Yolei smiled.

Meanwhile, the old digidestined had gone their homes for lunch. Izzy had already finished having lunch and was going to get on the computer. When Izzy got on the computer, he saw that he'd received a message.

- An e-mail by Yolei! Let's see what it says. –Izzy said.

The e-mail said:

_Hello Izzy._

_We all are fine; we landed on the Dragon Eye Lake. When we arrived, there was a terrible blizzard that forced us to get into the trolley car where you spent your first night in the digiworld. In the trolley car we found Hawkmon hidden in the cab. He explained us that dark towers appeared all over the island and dark rings got out of them._

_When the blizzard died down, we got out of the trolley car and Seadramon under the control of a dark ring attacked us. When the dark tower was destroyed, we saw Seadramon was still controlled, reason why Halsemon had to destroy the ring. That shows, these new dark rings have the same function as the dark spirals had: they don't need the aid of a dark tower to work._

_Then, we decided to go to the Mihirashi Mountain that is where we are now. We're in a cave of the mountain where Biyomon, Tentomon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Meramon, the Yokomons and Ferri's digimon partner were. All the digimon are fine and scared logically. Tentomon gives his regards to you and says he's perfectly. When you talk to Sora, tell her Biyomon gives her regards to her and she's fine too._

_Knowing how the climate is in File Island, we think this temporal that is lashing the entire island must be also deed of our new enemy, just like the dark towers and the dark rings._

_Now we're going to Factorial Town to see if we find another of our digimons. When we've found all our digimons, we'll notify you._

_ Greetings, Yolei._

After reading it, Izzy wrote:

_Hello Yolei._

_Thanks for informing me about what is happening in the digiworld and about Tentomon is fine. Tell him I'm so glad that he's fine. I'll say everything to Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe and Mimi._

_Good luck and find all our digimons._

_ Greetings, Izzy._

Immediately, Izzy took his cell phone and began to call Sora first, to tell her Biyomon was fine.

Meanwhile, Yolei received the message that Izzy had written.

- It seems like Izzy's received the message and wishes us luck to find our digimons. –Yolei said-. And he's glad that you're fine, Tentomon. –She said fixing her look at him.

- Thanks. –He replied.

Suddenly, a roar sounded from outside. The digidestined and their digimon got out of the cave to see what was going on. It was MetalGreymon under the control of a dark ring and in blue color.

- It's MetalGreymon. –Kari said and noticed the dark ring that was on his right arm and his blue color-. But, he's under the control of a dark ring.

- We don't know if that's Tai's Agumon. –TK said.

- I know perfectly that's him; I distinguish our digimon friends very well. –Kari said.

- It looks like he didn't manage to hide from the dark rings. –Armadillomon said.

- But MetalGreymon is an ultimate digimon, and it's supposed the dark rings control champion digimons as much. –Cody said.

- Undoubtedly, those dark rings are very different. They have practically the same function and power as the dark spirals. –Ken said.

- We have to destroy the dark ring. –Davis said.

- Digivolve! –Yolei, Cody and Ken shouted at their digimons.

- I'm tired, I've digivolved twice. –Hawkmon said.

- Then get into the cave and rest. Armadillomon and Wormmon can take care of him. –Yolei said.

Hawkmon obeyed Yolei and got into the cave.

- Digivolve Armadillomon. You too Wormmon. –Cody and Ken said.

- Yes! –Wormmon and Armadillomon replied.

- ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANKYLOMON!

- WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STINGMON!

- Let me help you. –Meramon said while getting out of the cave.

- Be careful; he's very powerful. –TK said.

- SPINKING STRIKE! –He pointed his attack to the dark ring, but MetalGreymon dodged it.

- TAIL HAMMER! –He also pointed his attack to the dark ring, but MetalGreymon caught Ankylomon and threw him on the ground.

- He's too strong. Some champion digimons are not rivals against him. –Cody said.

- FIREBALL! –Meramon shot his attack at the ring, but MetalGreymon destroyed it with his Mega Claw and shot it at him. Meramon could dodge it by the skin of one's teeth.

- Shooting at the ring from a distance knowing he'll dodge it, it'll be useless. –Ken said.

- Perhaps we should attack his legs to make him fall down and then destroy the dark ring. –TK said.

- That would be the most effective solution. At this rate the digimons will get tired soon. –Cody said.

- SPINKING STRIKE! –He tried to destroy the ring again, but MetalGreymon hit him with his arm.

Then, MetalGreymon shot his Giga Blaster at Meramon. Meramon used his blazes to keep the missiles away from him and they exploded a soon after keeping them. The wave of the explosion pushed all the digimons against the rocks.

- Attack his legs to make him fall down and then destroy the ring. –Davis ordered.

- OK! –Ankylomon, Stingmon and Meramon replied.

- TAIL HAMMER! –Ankylomon beat MetalGreymon with his tail on one of his legs to make him fall down-. FIREBALL! MOON SHOOTER! –Meramon and Stingmon shot at the ring and ended up destroying it.

MetalGreymon regressed to Agumon returning to normal. Ankylomon and Stingmon regressed too, and went to where their human partners were.

- Guys! Thanks for releasing me from that dark ring! –Agumon said-. I'm glad that you've come, where's Tai? –He asked.

- He couldn't come to the digiworld; it seems like the old digivices can't cope with all the work. Just TK, Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolei and I could come. –Kari said.

- What a pity! I wanted to see him again. How is he? –He said.

- He's perfectly. –Kari replied-. And how are you? Didn't you suffer any important damage as we were attacking you to take the dark ring from you? –She asked.

- No, nothing important. I'm fine. –He replied.

- How did you end up under the control of that dark ring? –Davis asked.

- Gabumon, Patamon and I were running to Toy Town to hide from three dark rings that were chasing us. While we were running, unluckily I stumbled and one of the rings caught me. –He replied-. I don't know if Gabumon and Patamon got to escape from them or destroy them.

- I hope Patamon isn't under the control of a dark ring when he was about to be slave of the Digimon Emperor. –TK said.

- And Gabumon either. –Kari said.

- If what Agumon says is true, it's clear that Patamon and Gabumon are on Toy Town. –Yolei said.

- After exploring the entire Factorial Town, we'll pass through the same drains that Andromon indicated us to arrive at Toy Town faster. –TK said.

- Isn't there another place cleaner where to go through? –Davis asked.

- It's not so nice, but it'll protect us from the blizzard if it comes back. –TK replied.

- Let's go before the blizzard comes back. –Cody said.

- Yes. –The rest of the digidestined replied.

- As for you Agumon, you'll be safer if you stay here. –Kari said.

- OK. –He replied.

- How will we go down from the Mihirashi Mountain without the risk of falling downwards? –Ken asked.

- I'll melt the snow that is on the way until you're totally downwards. –Meramon said.

- Greenymon and Hawkmon, come out. –TK ordered who was in the cave's entry.

- OK. –They both replied while running to the digidestined.

- Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon. You'll be safe in here, so don't go away. –TK said.

- OK. –They replied.

- Follow me, digidestined. –Meramon ordered.

- OK. –The digidestined replied.

- Goodbye. –The digidestined said to the digimons who would stay in the cave.

- Goodbye. –The digimons replied.

The digidestined followed Meramon to go up to the top of the mountain. When they arrived at the top, they placed straight to the Gear Savannah.

- Now we'll go down straightly while I'm melting the snow until we arrive at the foot of the mountain. –Meramon said.

- OK. –The digidestined and their digimons replied.

Meramon raised the level of his flames while walking, to melt the snow that was on his way as the digidestined were following him. They arrived at the foot of the mountain in six minutes.

- I'll leave you here. Good luck, digidestined. –Meramon said while preparing to go up the mountain.

- Thank you for helping us, Meramon. Goodbye. –Davis said.

- Goodbye. –Meramon said while going up the mountain.

- Let's go to Factorial Town. –Davis said.

- Yes. –The rest replied.

The digidestined and their digimons set out to Factorial Town crossing the Gear Savannah.

Will the digidestined find the rest of their digimon partners? What is expecting them in Factorial Town? The answers in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT


	4. Search in Factorial Town

**CHAPTER ****3 SEARCH IN FACTORIAL TOWN**

After a half hour walking through the Gear Savannah, the digidestined arrived and advanced into Factorial Town that was really a factory.

Let's split up into three groups to explore the factory. –TK said-. Cody will come with me.

I'll go with Davis. –Ken said.

And I'll go with Yolei. –Kari said.

And as for Greenymon, he will come with us two. –TK said.

OK. –Greenymon replied.

Kari, Yolei and Hawkmon explored the zone where the factory's generator of energy was.

A giant battery. –Yolei said.

Izzy told us about this place. He said there was a room in the giant pile, with engraved characters that turned out to be the program that gives energy to the factory. He said there was a door. –Kari explained-. Maybe one of our digimon partners is hidden in the battery, beside it looks a very safe place.

Find the door and we'll search behind the battery to see if we find somebody. –Yolei said.

Yeah. –Kari replied.

Kari surrounded the battery touching it to find the door. Yolei and Hawkmon were exploring behind the battery and they didn't find anybody.

Here is nobody. Have you found the door? –Yolei said.

Not yet. –Kari replied and touched the door suddenly-. I've just found it. –She shouted.

Kari opened the door while Yolei and Hawkmon ran towards her. When they look inside, they saw a digimon with a defensive pose after hearing the door opening.

Who are you? –The digimon asked.

Calm down, we're digidestined. –Yolei said.

You are AngelGatomon, Ángel's digimon partner. Are you? –Kari said.

That's right. –AngelGatomon replied.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

ANGELGATOMON (_HOLY BEAST DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _CHAMPION_

ATTRIBUTE: _VACCINE_

ATTACKS: _LIGHTNING PAW, LIGHTNING KICK, CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM AND LIGHT SHOT_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

How do you know my name? We don't know each other. –She said.

Greenymon told us about you and your partner. –Kari said.

Ah OK. What are your names? –She asked.

I am Yolei and she is Kari. –Yolei replied.

Pleased. I see you're surprised on seeing I'm like your digimon partner, Kari. Well, I know her and we both get along wonderfully; we're as sisters. –She explained.

Then I'm very glad. –Kari smiled.

I must also say Ángel is very affectionate with me. –AngelGatomon said.

I'm glad you've got an affectionate human partner. –Kari said.

At the beginning, he was a boy quite negative and grumpy. But thanks to me, he changed considerably. –AngelGatomon said.

We all changed thanks to you, digimons. And we're so grateful to you. –Kari said.

You're welcome. It's the good thing we the digimons have. –AngelGatomon said-. I so wish Ángel to come; I miss him.

He'll surely come. His digivice must have reacted too. –Kari said.

I guess Yvette and Ferri must've sent him the expansion file for his digivice or he's obtained it himself. –Yolei said.

It must be like that. –Dijo AngelGatomon.

Perhaps he's already here in File Island, if he knows you are here. –Kari said.

He does know. He, Yvette and Ferri left me, Cachomon and Greenymon here after MaloMyotismon's defeat. –AngelGatomon said.

I suggest you come with us; you'll be safer and perhaps we find Ángel on the way. –Kari said.

Thank you. –AngelGatomon said.

You're welcome. –Kari replied.

Let's explore the factory to see if we find someone else. –Yolei said.

Apart from me, Veemon and NRGmon also came here to take refuge from the dark rings. –AngelGatomon said.

NRGmon? –Yolei asked.

According to what he told us, he's the digimon partner of an English boy called Colin. –AngelGatomon said.

Then, NRGmon is Colin's digimon partner. –Yolei said.

Do you know if Andromon is here? –Kari asked looking at around her.

I don't know, at least I didn't see him. –AngelGatomon replied.

If you say just Veemon, NRGmon and you hid here, I'll send a message to the rest. –Yolei said while taking her D-Terminal out.

Meanwhile, Cody and TK were walking together with Armadillomon and Greenymon through the zone where the old digidestined found Andromon for the first time.

This must be the zone where Tai, Sora and Joe found Andromon trapped between the gears. –TK said.

Let's get into that corridor of the right to see where it leads. –Cody said pointing at the corridor that was on their right.

Yes. –TK replied.

When they four got into the corridor, the two D-Terminal emitted the sound of message received. They both took their D-Terminal to read the message that said:

_Hello, guys._

_We have found AngelGatomon, Ángel's digimon partner, in the room of the factory's generator of energy. According to what she told us, just Veemon, NRGmon and she hid in the factory. We asked her if she had seen Andromon and she told us no._

_When you have found Veemon and NRGmon, we'll rejoin in the place where the tunnel of access to the drains is, following the signal of TK who knows where the place is. When you find one of the two, call us. Call us too if you find Andromon._

_Yolei_

Knowing that just Veemon, AngelGatomon and NRGmon are here, we'll gain more time than not knowing who are here. –Cody said.

Of course. –TK replied.

They four followed the way through the corridor that ended in a room with several metallic crates.

At least, I wasn't in this zone when we came for the first time. –TK said.

Let's search between the crates to see if we find someone. –Cody said.

A noise sounded between the crates, which attracted the attention of TK and Cody.

Who's there? –TK asked.

Who is it? –Greenymon asked.

Get out, whoever you are. –Armadillomon ordered.

The digimon who was between the crates got out after hearing Armadillomon. His appearance was of an aqua-green elf with stamps of blue lightning-shape on his eyes, arms and feet, and with a light brown hair on his head and on the end of his tail.

It's you, NRGmon. –Armadillomon said.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

NRGMON (_ELF DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _ROOKIE_

ATTRIBUTE: _VACCINE_

ATTACK: _STATIC ELECTRIX_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Hello Armadillomon and Greenymon. –NRGmon said approaching-. Who are those humans?

These are TK and my human partner Cody. –Armadillomon said.

Pleased to meet you. –NRGmon said shaking hands with them.

The same to you. –Cody replied.

Is it true that you're Colin's digimon partner? –TK asked.

Yeah, I'm Colin's digimon partner. –He replied-. Do you know him? –He asked.

We don't know him in person, our friend Izzy told us about him. –TK replied-. Yesterday, Colin sent an e-mail to Izzy saying that he and Mandy were trying to open the digiport. Maybe Colin is already in the digiworld.

Then, will I be able to see him again? –NRGmon asked.

Yes, surely. But, does he know you're here in File Island? –TK asked.

Yes. –He replied-. He and Mandy left me and Nymphmon here in the island after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

You'd better come with us; you shall be safer. –Cody said.

Besides, as we're travelling the island to find our digimon partners, perhaps we find Colin on the way. –TK said.

And Ferri too. –Greenymon said.

OK, I'll go with you. –NRGmon said.

Good choice. –Cody said.

I'll send a message to the rest saying we've found NRGmon and we're going to the zone where the tunnel of access to the drains is. –TK said while taking his D-Terminal out.

Meanwhile, Davis, Ken and Wormmon were walking to the zone where Greymon and Garurumon fought against Andromon. They both had read Yolei's message. When they arrived, they saw the tunnel of access to the drains.

That must be the tunnel of access to the drains that TK told us about. –Davis said pointing at the tunnel.

But to be sure it's the tunnel of access to the drains; we should follow in TK's footsteps through the D3 and see if he's coming here. –Ken said.

Suddenly, the sound of message received sounded from their two D-Terminal. They both took their D-Terminal to read the message that said:

_Hello, guys._

_Cody and I have found NRGmon, Colin digimon partner, we still have to find Veemon. Now we're going to the zone of the tunnel of access to the drains._

_TK_

Now we just have to find Veemon. –Davis said.

Let's search in that warehouse, maybe we find him there. –Ken said pointing at the warehouse that was in the zone.

OK. –Davis replied.

They three got into the warehouse that was also full of metallic crates.

Veemon? Are you here? –Davis shouted as he and Ken were exploring the warehouse.

Is it you, Davis? –Someone asked leaning out from the zone where there were more crates.

Veemon? Are you there? –Davis asked approaching.

Davis! –Veemon shouted running towards him.

Veemon! How are you? –Davis said.

Scared, but fine. –He replied.

I'm glad that you're fine. –Davis said.

You're more grown-up than the last time I saw you. –Veemon said.

Yeah. –He replied.

As we've found Veemon, I'll call the rest. –Ken said while taking his D-Terminal.

After receiving TK's message, Kari and Yolei were looking at their D3 to follow in TK's footsteps. Suddenly, the sound of message received sounded from their two D-Terminal. They took their D-Terminal to see the message of Ken:

_Hello, guys._

_We have already found Veemon, he was in a warehouse close to the zone that we think it's where the tunnel of access to the drains is. We'll wait for you here._

_Ken_

Now we know Davis and Ken have already found Veemon. –Kari said.

And if they are really in the zone where the tunnel of access to the drains is, we all will get out of the factory just when we arrive, knowing TK and Cody will arrive before than us. –Yolei said.

According to what I'm seeing in my D3, we'll meet TK and Cody in the next room. –Kari said.

If it's like that, we'll gain more time. –Yolei said.

Going on the way, Kari and Yolei met TK and Cody in one of the rooms where devices were manufactured and dismantled successively.

Hi TK, Cody. –Kari said.

Hi Yolei, Kari. –Cody said.

Here's AngelGatomon, Ángel's digimon partner. –Kari said.

Pleased. –AngelGatomon said.

And here's NRGmon, Colin's digimon partner. –TK said.

Pleased. –NRGmon said.

Ken's sent a message saying that he and Davis have found Veemon and they're in the zone where the tunnel of access to the drains is. –Kari said.

Yes, we read it too. –Cody said.

Then, we only have to go there to meet all of us. –TK said-. I'll go in front to guide you.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse where Davis and Ken were…

It looks like TK and Cody met Kari and Yolei and they're coming here now. –Davis said looking at his D3.

Then, we'll wait in here. –Ken said.

In that moment, the sound of the footsteps of someone approaching attracted the attention of the digimons.

Silence. Someone's coming. –Veemon whispered.

It can be another enemy. –Wormmon whispered.

Yes, it's true. It can't be TK and the others because they're still far from here. –Ken said while looking at his digivice-. Let's hide.

But before they could hide, the character passed in front of the entry of the warehouse and saw them.

No problem, it's Andromon. –Davis said.

Watch better, Davis. He's wearing a dark ring on his neck. –Veemon said.

Then, we'll have to fight against him. –Davis said.

We must be very careful; he's an ultimate digimon. –Wormmon said.

I'll call the rest so that they hurry up. –Ken said while taking his D-Terminal out.

While the rest come, we'll try to destroy the ring. –Veemon said-. Let's go Wormmon!

Yes. –Wormmon replied.

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STINGMON!

They both got out of the warehouse to fight on a bigger space.

Meanwhile, the rest were reading Ken's message:

_We're being attacked by Andromon under the control of a dark ring. ExVeemon and Stingmon are fighting against him and they need aid._

_Hurry up._

_Ken_

After reading the message, they all started to run with TK in front to guide them.

ExVeemon and Stingmon were trying to destroy the dark ring desperately, but Andromon destroyed and dodged the attack.

LIGHTNING BLADE! –He launched his attack against ExVeemon who dodged it by the skin of one's teeth.

SPINKING STRIKE! –Stingmon pointed his attack towards the ring, but Andromon turned around and grabbed his arm to throw him against one of the wall.

GATLING ATTACK! –Andromon shot his attack against Stingmon.

VEE-LASER! –ExVeemon shot against the missiles to avoid them hitting Stingmon fully.

ExVeemon tried to destroy the ring with a punch, but Andromon grabbed his arm and threw him against Stingmon who tried to attack him from behind.

Don't give up, ExVeemon. –Davis shouted.

Come on, Stingmon. –Ken shouted.

Andromon jumped backwards and shot his missiles against ExVeemon and Stingmon who were dazed. Davis and Ken watched frustrated how their digimons were going to be defeated.

LIGHT SHOT! –A light ball got in the trajectory of the missiles and they exploded before getting to ExVeemon and Stingmon.

And that light ball? –Davis asked.

Davis, Ken. Are you fine? –TK asked.

We're fine. –Ken replied.

And that light ball that prevented the missiles from getting to our digimon? –Davis asked looking upwards and saw AngelGatomon-. Is that AngelGatomon?

Yes, it's her. –Kari replied.

Her attack destroyed the missiles. –Ken said.

AngelGatomon flew directly to Andromon to destroy the dark ring.

LIGHTNING BLADE! –Andromon launched his attack against AngelGatomon, but she dodged it thanks to her agility in the air.

AngelGatomon looks very agile flying. –TK said impressed.

AngelGatomon was dodging the intentions of Andromon to grab her with his hands.

CAT PUNCH! –She used her attack against the ring and ended up destroying it.

She did it. –Davis said.

Then, Andromon returned to normal and moved towards the digidestined. ExVeemon and Stingmon regressed and went together with AngelGatomon to the digidestined.

Digidestined, thank you very much for freeing me from that dark ring. –Andromon said.

You're welcome, Andromon. –Davis replied.

Let's thank AngelGatomon, who destroyed the dark ring and avoid the missiles finishing with ExVeemon and Stingmon. –Ken said as everyone look at AngelGatomon.

You're welcome. –AngelGatomon replied blushing a little.

Do you know who the responsible for all this is? –Ken asked.

No, unfortunately. –Andromon replied-. What I remember is when this wintry weather began was all over the island and dark tower appeared from which dark rings got out.

And we already know these dark rings have the same power as the dark spirals. –Cody said.

We're looking for our digimon partners all around the island. We still have to find Patamon and Gatomon. –TK said.

We also freed Agumon from a dark ring. –Kari said-. He told us that he, Gabumon and Patamon were running to Toy Down to hide from some dark rings and he stumbled which made that one of the rings catch him.

I hope Patamon and Gabumon aren't under the control of a dark ring now. –TK said.

It looks like the blizzard is coming back; get into that tunnel to arrive at Toy Town safer. –Andromon said pointing at the tunnel of access to the drains.

We were planning that. –TK said.

Good for your part, digidestined. –Andromon said.

Let's go before the blizzard comes back. –Yolei said making the rest head for the tunnel.

Goodbye Andromon. Be more careful since now. –Kari said.

I'll be so. Goodbye and good luck, digidestined. –Andromon said.

The digidestined got into the tunnel and walked until arriving at the zone of the drains. It was colder than outside, there were icicles and the canal was completely frozen.

Here it's colder than outside. –Davis said.

We have to be aware of the icicles and the ice. –Cody said.

If we found one Numemon around here, it'd guide us to Toy Town from the drains. –TK said-. They must know the drains very well.

Then, let's go on and hope to find one Numemon on the way. –Davis said.

Will the digidestined manage to arrive at Toy Town in the best way? Will they find more of their digimons there? The answers in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the third chapter? Did you like it? Leave your reviews with your opinions.


	5. Search in Toy Town

**CHAPTER 4 SEARCH IN TOY TOWN **

The digidestined continued their way through the drains, hoping to find one Numemon who could guide them directly to Toy Town from the drains.

I remember we seven were singing songs together with the digimons as we were walking this way. –TK said-. Good memories.

It's a pity that I wasn't with you. –Kari said.

Yeah, you missed a lot of things. –TK said.

Unfortunately, I caught that cold that prevented me from going to the camp. –Kari said.

Now that it's crossing my mind. Have you got the time? –AngelGatomon asked.

Time? What for? –Davis asked.

Just tell me what the time is. –AngelGatomon replied.

The digidestined took their D3 out to see the time that marked.

It's 1 PM. –Kari said.

Then, if it's about 1 PM from Japan; Ángel, Yvette and Ferri will take a long time to come. If I don't fail in the hour difference, now in Spain it's 7 AM and they must be still asleep. –AngelGatomon said.

Then, Colin and Mandy must be asleep too, being 6 AM in England. –NRGmon said.

We thought they'd be here now and we didn't count on the hour difference. –Kari said.

Who knows? Maybe they've decided to come sooner and they're already here. –TK said.

You're right about that. Perhaps they're here now. –AngelGatomon said.

If they already got the expansion file, it'd be natural for them to come today. –Cody said.

And they will come surely. Knowing the digiworld is in danger, they must be wishing to see their digimons safe and sound. –Ken said.

While you three are with us, you're in good hands. And the same if we find Cachomon and Nymphmon. –Yolei said looking at AngelGatomon, NRGmon y Greenymon.

Yes. –They three replied.

Soon after, the digidestined heard noises from behind which got them enthusiastic thinking it was the Numemons.

We're lucky, it's the Numemons. –Davis said.

Yes, it must be them. I don't think another digimon wanted to walk in a place like this. –TK said.

Then let's wait for them. –Yolei said.

After a half minute, they saw clearly the Numemons approaching; there were thirty Numemons altogether. The enthusiasm of the digidestined fell when they saw that they were under the control of dark rings.

Oh no. They are under the control of dark rings. –TK said.

Then we'll have to fight against them. –Kari said.

As they're easy rivals, we won't have too many problems. –Davis said.

If the thing turned bad, I'll join the fight to defeat them easily as champion digimon I am. Keep your evolutions back to more difficult fights. –AngelGatomon said.

Greenymon and I will help you. –NRGmon said.

OK. –Hawkmon said.

Let's get'em! –Veemon shouted.

All the digimons except for AngelGatomon went and attacked the Numemons who began to throw excrements.

You'll need something more but simple excrements to stop us. –Veemon said in a mocking tone-. VEE-KNOCKOUT! –He punched the ring of one of the Numemons and destroyed it.

DIAMOND SHELL! –Armadillomon rolled against two Numemons destroying the rings that controlled them.

FEATHER STRIKE! –Hawkmon threw his attack against one Numemon destroying the ring.

STICKY NET! –Wormmon threw his net against two Numemons to immobilize them and destroy the rings with a block.

MAGICAL LEAF! –Greenymon threw his attack of leafs that destroyed the ring to three Numemons.

STATIC ELECTRIX! –NRGmon threw his attack against two Numemons destroying the rings.

They're doing it very well. –AngelGatomon said-. I think they won't need my help.

The digimons kept fighting until they destroyed all the dark rings that controlled the Numemons.

That was the last one. –Veemon said after destroying the dark ring of the last Numemon.

Are you okay, Numemons? –Kari asked.

We are okay. Thank you for freeing us from those rings. We're grateful to you. –The Numemons replied.

Don't mention it. –Veemon replied.

How can we reward you, digidestined? –One of the Numemons asked.

Carrying us to Toy Town through the drains? –TK asked.

According to what Agumon said to us; Gabumon and Patamon hid there. –Yolei said.

And it'd be harder for us to arrive with the blizzard. –Cody said.

I guess you must know the way. –Kari said.

Of course. We know the drains very well. We'll guide you to Toy Town. –The Numemons said.

Thank you. –Everyone replied.

The digidestined let the Numemons get in the front so that they guide them. They all were bound for Toy Town.

A question, AngelGatomon. Did you also train to keep your champion level? As you didn't regress after fighting against Andromon. –Kari asked.

Yes. –She replied-. When I evolved to my rookie level SnowSalamon, I began to train in the gym of the Whitelight Forest, my old home. I evolved to AngelGatomon and keep in this level thanks to that training. I stopped going to the gym since I met Ángel. Gatomon asked me the same question and began to tell me about her past.

Then, she had to tell you about her days with Myostimon. –Kari said.

Yes, I'm very sorry Gatomon had that dark past and full of pain. –AngelGatomon said.

I'm glad that you didn't have the same past as Gatomon. A past that she won't forget easily. –Kari said.

Now Gatomon is totally free from that world of slavery in which she was trapped, and which made her forget her true identity. –AngelGatomon said.

Of course. Thanks to her late friend Wizardmon who was always next to her, she found out her true identity. –Kari said.

Gatomon also told me about him. The poor man sacrificed himself to save you two. –AngelGatomon said.

And we must be grateful to him for it. –TK said-. If it weren't for him, Kari and Gatomon would've died that day.

In the end we made Myotismon pay for all the sins he'd committed in both times. –Ken said.

Yes. –Kari replied.

After ten minutes, the Numemons stopped close to a ladder.

Now we're just under Toy Town. Going up this ladder, you'll get directly outside. This is the biggest exit that is here. –The Numemons said.

Thank you very much for bringing us, Numemons. –TK said.

You're welcome. Goodbye and good luck. –They said while leaving.

Goodbye. –The digidestined and their digimon replied.

Despite they are repulsive creatures; they're kind-hearted. –Kari said.

Of course. One hasn't got to judge anybody by its appearance but by its behavior. –Yolei said.

That manhole cover looks enough big for us to go outside. –Cody said.

But it won't be easy to open it. –TK said while looking at the manhole cover which was the exit to the exterior-. There must be snow and ice over the manhole cover that will prevent us from opening and pushing it upwards. Besides, all the snow and ice would fall over us.

Leave it to me. –AngelGatomon said-. I'll use my Light Shot to push the manhole cover suddenly upwards and I'll jump backwards.

AngelGatomon went to the ladder to get just under the manhole cover.

Stay away for the snow and ice not to fall over you. –AngelGatomon said-. LIGHT SHOT! –She shot her attack against the manhole cover and jumped backwards. The power of the attack pushed the manhole cover upwards and it managed to pierce the snow and ice that was on it. Some snow and ice fell through the hole.

Thanks for opening the manhole cover, AngelGatomon. –Davis said.

Don't mention it. –She replied.

The digidestined saw another blizzard outside.

Then, Andromon didn't make a mistake in the forecast of another blizzard. –Ken said.

We must be careful on going up the ladder and when we go outside. –TK said.

Go outside one by one and I'll grab you to avoid you falling down in case of slipping. –AngelGatomon said.

OK. –The digidestined replied.

Veemon, NRGmon and Greenymon won't have problems to climb the ladder because they walk on two legs. But I'm really gonna need AngelGatomon's help to climb the ladder because I walk on four legs. –Armadillomon said.

I'll go outside flying. –Hawkmon said.

And I will use my Sticky Net. –Wormmon said.

The first one to go out will have to get into one of the houses and leave the door open so that we know in which he/she has entered and we all can take refuge. –TK said.

I'll be the first one to go out. –Hawkmon said.

Hawkmon flew to go outside and ran to the house that was just in front, to enter leaving the door open. Afterwards, Wormmon threw his net on the last bar of the ladder to go upwards and go out. Then he got into the house together with Hawkmon.

The digidestined and the rest of digimons began to climb the ladder with AngelGatomon grabbing them to avoid them fall down if they slipped. Kari and NRGmon were the ones who slipped, but they didn't fall down thanks to AngelGatomon who was strong enough to support their weight. When they were getting out of the drains, they ran quickly to the house. Greenymon was the last one to climb the ladder before he and AngelGatomon ran to the house. Davis saw to close the door of the house.

We'll stay here to rest and have lunch. –TK said.

Lunch? Then let's eat, I'm very hungry. –Veemon said.

After these last battles, we need to get our strength back. –Hawkmon said.

I've been who has worked most, so I'll need a deserved rest. –AngelGatomon said.

Of course. –Kari smiled.

There's some firewood in the chimney. –Yolei said-. I'll light a bonfire that will make us warm up a little. I brought a box of matches and another of firelighters apart from the food.

You don't need them; we'll use Flamedramon to light the bonfire. –Davis said-. Can you armor digivolve, Veemon? –He asked.

I'm sorry, I'm too hungry. –He replied.

Then, I will light it. –Yolei said.

Yolei went to the chimney and took out the box of matches and the box of firelighters. She put a pair of firelighters between the firewood and lighted them with two matches. After half a minute, the bonfire increased.

Let's get in front of the chimney. –TK said.

The digidestined and the digimon got in front of the chimney. They all rubbed their hands together to get warm before the unbearable cold from outside.

I'll take all the food out, eat whatever you like. –Yolei said taking the food out of her bag.

Here is the box with the onigiris. –Cody said who carried the box with the onigiris Mrs Izumi had given them.

It's been a long time without eating onigiris. –Veemon said excited.

Me too. –Armadillomon smiled.

Onigiris? The famous filled rice balls? Ángel and I told about gastronomy once and he told me he wished to taste the onigiris very much. Could you save one for him to taste it in case he'd come? –AngelGatomon said.

Of course. If he wishes it so much, we're not gonna make him wait his wish. –Kari said.

Whenever these two gluttons don't eat them all when we don't realize. –Davis smiled pointing at Veemon and Armadillon who were on his both sides.

Very joker, Davis. But I'm not as glutton as I was formerly anymore. –Veemon said.

Me either. –Armadillomon said.

Let's leave some for Patamon and Gatomon. They both loved them. –Kari said.

Neither have I tasted the onigiris, so I'll eat one. –AngelGatomon said.

I'll eat one too, neither have I tasted them. –NRGmon said.

Once Yvette, Cachomon, Ferri and I went to the mountain, Yvette brought onigiris she made for lunch. She bought the rice and the nori seaweed in a shop of Japanese products. –Greenymon said-. I tasted one with tuna and mayonnaise, and was yummy. It's a pity that Cachomon ate the only one that was filled of Wasabi. –He smiled.

It's what the onigiris have: a surprise filling. –TK said.

When she noted the spicy, smoke was pouring out of her ears. –Greenymon smiled-. That was in summer of 2002, and I haven't eaten onigiris since then. So I'll eat one too.

Then go on. –Kari smiled.

The digidestined and digimon began to eat what Yolei had brought, apart from the onigiris made by Mrs Izumi.

When we finish, we'll explore the houses to find Patamon and Gabumon. –Davis said.

This blizzard isn't so strong like the one of when we landed on Dragon's Eye Lake. So we'll go outside when we finish having lunch. –TK said.

Where'll we go when we finish the search? –Yolei asked.

We'll explore Freezeland. –TK said.

How will we know which the Freezeland is if the entire File Island is icy? –Yolei asked.

We the Digimons will guide you. –Hawkmon said.

Agumon and the others together with us made an excursion through the island to know it in-depth, a few days after you left. –Veemon said.

They also told us about the battles they had in the island when we passed through the same place where each one happened. –NRGmon said.

Then, when we finish the search, you'll guide us to Freezeland. –Davis said.

Yes. –The digimons replied.

When the digidestined and digimon stopped having lunch, they got out of the house and split up to explore each of the houses asking if someone was there. TK and Kari together with AngelGatomon decided to go to the castle of the city to see if Monzaemon was there.

Maybe Gabumon and Patamon hid in the castle with Monzaemon to be safer knowing Monzaemon is an ultimate digimon. –TK said-. If we search in the castle, we'd find Monzaemon at least; if he's not under the control of a dark ring and prowling around the island now. If he were, he'd catch us with his false Hearts Attack which took our emotions away in the past.

Let's hope he isn't; it'd be a big work to defeat him, even for me. –AngelGatomon said.

Let's pray that he's in the castle and not controlled by a dark ring. –Kari said.

While TK, Kari and AngelGatomon were going to the castle; Davis, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon and Greenymon were searching in the same house where the digimons of the old digidestined were shut in a chest by Monzaemon.

Is anyone here? –Davis asked.

Someone leaned out from the boxes making noise which attracted the attention of them five.

Is it you, Davis? –Asked who was between the boxes leaning out.

Gabumon? –Davis asked.

Hello Davis, Ken. –Gabumon said-. You've come in the end. Is Matt with you?

No. –Davis replied-. Apart from us, Cody, Yolei, TK and Kari are.

I'd have liked to see Matt again. –Gabumon said.

Izzy told us that Gennai was trying to find the expansion file for the old digivice that allows the owner to come to the digiworld. –Ken said-. We could come because Izzy obtained the expansion file for the D3.

Then, you are the only hope for this world for the time being. –Gabumon said.

According to what Agumon had told us, you and Patamon came here to hide. –Davis said-. Where's Patamon?

Well…

[Flashback 1st person POV]

We three were fleeing from three dark rings and with the blizzard around us. Agumon was so unlucky that he bumped.

Agumon! –Gabumon shouted going to help him together with Patamon, but one of the rings caught him before they arrived and the other two rings were near-. Let's run before the other two catch us!

Yes! –Patamon replied.

While we were running through the forest; Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon directly and shot us a Giga Blaster.

Look out! –Gabumon shouted after seeing the Giga Blaster that exploded on the trees. The wave made Patamon crash into a tree, but Gabumon ducked and wasn't pushed by the wave.

I ran towards Patamon to help him, but one of the rings caught him before I could arrive.

Nooooooooo! –Gabumon shouted.

And when I was gonna destroy it, the remaining ring was about to catch me.

I managed to lose sight of the ring in the forest and hide in here.

[End of the Flashback]

If you say that you've talked to Agumon, then you managed to destroy the rings that controlled him. –Gabumon said.

Yeah, while we were in the Mihirashi Mountain. –Veemon replied.

So Patamon is under the control of a dark ring now. –Davis said-. TK's gonna get depressed where he find out about it, even though Patamon was about to become a slave of the Digimon Emperor.

I'll never be able to forgive the ill I caused in the past. –Ken said.

All that already ended, Ken. You don't have any reason to apologize. –Wormmon said.

Yes, Wormmon. –Ken replied-. Now that we've found Gabumon, let's find and free Patamon.

I'll send a message to the rest. –Davis said-. Do I tell them about the matter of Patamon? –He asked.

You'd better not. –Ken said-. Maybe one of our digimon allies has freed him, and he's safe and sound now. If TK sees Patamon safe and sound when we'd told him he was controlled by a dark ring, he can think we've played a bad taste joke on him. Surely Patamon wouldn't tell TK he'd been controlled by a dark ring, not to worry him.

OK, Ken. –Davis replied.

Meanwhile TK, Kari and AngelGatomon had got into the castle.

Monzaemon? –Kari shouted.

Are you here? We're the digidestined. –TK shouted.

Digidestined? –Someone asked from a room of the top floor.

They three looked at the top floor and saw Monzaemon leaning out from the room.

Yes, Monzaemon. It's the digidestined. –TK said.

Digidestined! At last you've come; this world needs you. –Monzaemon said.

We know. –Kari said.

Do you know who the responsible for all this is, Monzaemon? –TK asked.

No idea. –He replied-. When the blizzard started, I saved all the toys in the houses and I hid in the castle after seeing the dark rings coming.

We came here to find Gabumon and Patamon. According to what Agumon said, they hid here, in Toy Town.

I've stayed in here since the blizzard started. So I didn't see if they've come here. –Monzaemon said.

In that moment, the sound of received message sounded in the D-Terminal of TK and Kari. The message said:

_Hello, guys._

_We inform you that Ken and I have found Gabumon in one of the houses._

_Davis_

Davis and Ken have already found Gabumon. –Kari said.

We only have to find Patamon now. –TK said.

I'll tell the rest that we've found Monzaemon safe and sound in the castle, and to keep searching for Patamon. –Kari said beginning to write the message in her D-Terminal.

The other digidestined received the message of Kari and read it. They kept searching in the houses to find Patamon. TK, Kari and AngelGatomon were about to get out of the castle.

Well, Monzaemon. We're going to keep looking for Patamon. –TK said.

Stay here. –Kari said.

Yes. –He replied.

Monzaemon headed for the room where he was hidden. TK, Kari and AngelGatomon walked towards the castle's gate to go outside. Right after opening the gate, a black energy attack that came from the sky surprised them. They three jumped to the left to dodge the attack.

One digimon was waiting for us outside, to attack us. –AngelGatomon said.

The attack came from the sky; it must be a flying digimon. –Kari said.

I hope it's not what I'm thinking about. –TK said in a worrying tone that attracted the attention of Kari and AngelGatomon.

Let's take a look. –AngelGatomon said.

They three leaned out to see who had attacked them. It was Angemon, but his white was replaced by black and her gold by silver. The ring that controlled him was on his neck.

It's Angemon under the control of a dark ring. I can't believe it. –TK said shocked.

His color also changed. –Kari said.

That's not Angemon but BlackAngemon. Angemon corrupt by darkness. –AngelGatomon said.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

BLACKANGEMON (_ANGEL DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _CHAMPION_

ATTRIBUTE: _VIRUS_

ATTACK: _HAND OF HERESY_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

I'll send a message of help to the rest. –Kari said.

While they're coming, try to destroy the dark ring, AngelGatomon. –TK said.

Yes. –AngelGatomon said.

AngelGatomon went outside to face BlackAngemon.

This wind will make the things difficult to me. I'll try to destroy the ring on foot. –AngelGatomon thought-. LIGHT SHOT! –She shot her attack but BlackAngemon dodged it.

HAND OF HERESY! –BlackAngemon shot his attack Hand of Fate that now was black and with the name Hand of Heresy.

AngelGatomon jumped on the right to dodge it.

He's too fast. –AngelGatomon said-. It'll be difficult to destroy the ring.

Meanwhile, the rest of the digidestined kept their search when they were interrupted by the message of Kari that said:

_Hello, guys._

_We need you to come here to the castle; we're been attacked by BlackAngemon who we suppose it's Angemon under the control of a dark ring. AngelGatomon is fighting against him and needs your help. Hurryup._

_Kari._

Yolei and Cody together with Hawkmon, Armadillomon and NRGmon were in one of the houses on the same zone where Togemon fought against Monzaemon in the past.

It's terrible; Patamon couldn't escape from the darks rings either. –Cody said after reading the message.

I guess you must know where the castle is. –Yolei said to the digimons.

Yes, of course. –They replied.

Let's hurry. –Cody said.

Yeah. –Yolei replied.

They four got out of the house running.

You have to digivolve. –Yolei ordered.

Yes. –Both digimons replied.

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AQUILAMON!

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANKYLOMON!

But both digimons couldn't digivolve.

We can't digivolve normally. –Armadillmon said.

Then, we'll need to armor digivolve. –Hawkmon said.

There must be one dark tower on this city that is preventing the digimons from digivolving. –Cody said.

Then, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE, HAWKMON! –Yolei ordered taking her D-Terminal out.

HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!

You too, Armadillomon. –Cody ordered taking his D-Terminal out.

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

We two will find the dark tower and destroy it. I'll send you a message when we've done it. –Cody said.

OK. We'll go to the castle to help AngelGatomon. –Yolei said.

I'll go with Yolei and Halsemon to the castle. –NRGmon said.

Cody got onto Digmon's back and they flew away. Yolei and NRGmon got onto Halsemon's back and flew towards where the castle was. Meanwhile, Davis, Ken and Greenymon were running towards where the castle was, following Flamedramon. Wormmon was in Ken arms because of not being able to digivolve.

While the rest were on the way, AngelGatomon was trying to beat BlackAngemon with her Light Shot despairingly at the same time she was bearing the wind.

At this rate, I'll never manage to destroy the ring. –AngelGatomon thought-. I'll have to fight against him in the fight hand-to-hand.

AngelGatomon flew towards him preparing her Lightning Paw, but BlackAngemon blocked it with his staff and kicked AngelGatomon.

HAND OF HERESY! –He shot his attack against AngelGatomon.

AngelGatomon used her Light Shot in extremis to neutralize the attack of BlackAngemon, but the wave of the impact between the two attacks pushed AngelGatomon against one of the towers of the castle.

When will the rest arrive? AngelGatomon is losing. –TK said-. Shouldn't we tell Monzaemon to give us a hand? He is an ultimate digimon.

We'd better not involve Monzaemon in this battle until it's strictly necessary. –Kari replied-. And I don't think the rest will take so long to come, if they received the message.

In a half minute; Davis and Ken arrived with their digimons, Gabumon and Greenymon. Flamedramon began to fight against BlackAngemon.

TK, Kari. Are you okay? –Davis said.

We're okay, Davis. –TK said.

Is a dark tower around here? As Veemon evolved to Flamedramon instead of ExVeemon. –Kari asked.

That seems. –Davis replied.

And therefore, Wormmon can't help because we don't have the digiegg of Kindness for him to armor digivolve. –Ken said.

Sooner or later you'll find it. –Davis said.

With this bad visibility caused by the blizzard, it's almost impossible to see the dark tower from a distance. –TK said.

Guys! –Yolei shouted approaching on Halsemon's back.

Hi, Yolei. –Kari said-. Where are Cody and Armadillomon?

They're looking for the dark tower that is preventing our digimon digivolving normally, to destroy it. –Yolei said while getting off Halsemon.

Halsemon went to fight against BlackAngemon together with AngelGatomon and Flamedramon.

I hope they find and destroy it soon. –TK said.

Meanwhile; Halsemon, Flamedramon and AngelGatomon will try to destroy the ring to BlackAngemon.

Cody and Digmon went to the forest where they saw the dark tower when they were 100 meters from it.

There is the dark tower. –Cody said.

I'm gonna destroy it. –Digmon said.

Cody got off Digmon, and Digmon went towards the dark tower. When he was about to destroy it, Woodmon appeared, under the control of a dark ring.

I won't let you destroy the dark tower. –Woodmon said-. WOODY SMASH!

Digmon was dodging the hits Woodmon was trying to give him.

GOLD RUSH! –He shot his attack against Woodmon destroying the dark ring, which made him return to normal.

What am I doing here? –Woodmon asked.

You were being controlled by a dark ring. You'd better hide in one of the houses to avoid another ring capturing and controlling you. –Cody said.

OK. –Woodmon replied and headed for the house that was closest.

Now I'll destroy the dark tower. –Digmon said-. GOLD RUSH! –He shot his attack against the dark tower destroying it.

Now I'll call the rest. –Cody said while taking his D-Terminal out.

Meanwhile; Flamedramon, Halsemon and AngelGatomon kept trying to destroy the ring to Angemon.

HAND OF HERESY! –The attack hit Flamedramon and Halsemon when they tried to dodge it. In spite of not having received the attack directly, it was enough to make them regress.

Davis and Yolei ran towards their digimon partners lain on the ground.

He's too fast and powerful. –Kari said.

When will Cody destroy the dark tower? –TK said.

In that just moment, the sound of received message sounded from the D-Terminal. They five read the message of Cody:

_Hello, guys._

_We have already destroyed the dark tower. Forgive my delay; the tower was guarded. We're on our way over._

_Cody._

Cody's already destroyed the dark tower. –Kari said-. Now Veemon, Hawkmon and Wormmon can digivolve.

Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon… DIGIVOLVE! –Davis, Yolei and Ken said.

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AQUILAMON!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STINGMON!

They three flew towards BlackAngemon to attack him from behind while fighting against AngelGatomon. But Angemon saw them out of the corner of his eye and flew upwards suddenly making them hit AngelGatomon accidentally.

We're sorry, AngelGatomon. –ExVeemon said.

No problem. –AngelGatomon replied-. Let's all attack together.

VEE-LASER!

GRAND HORN!

SPIKING STRIKE!

LIGHTNING PAW!

BlackAngemon destroyed the Vee-Laser with his staff and dodged the attacks of Aquilamon, Stingmon and AngelGatomon.

He's too fast. –Greenymon said.

And very powerful. –NRGmon said.

So we'll never manage to free Angemon from the dark ring. –Kari said-. I'll call Monzaemon.

Yes, do it. Run! –TK replied.

Kari entered the castle running to call Monzaemon as the digimons were trying to destroy the dark ring to BlackAngemon.

Forgive my delay! –Cody said who came on Ankylomon's back.

No problem, Cody. –TK said.

Go and get him, Ankylomon. –Cody ordered while getting off Ankylomon.

I know. –He replied.

Ankylomon ran to fight together with the other digimons.

TAIL HAMMER! –He tried to hit BlackAngemon, but he dodged it easily.

HAND OF HERESY! –He shot his attack against Ankylomon who tried to dodge it, but the attack reached him fully and made him regress.

No, Armadillomon! –Cody shouted.

A terrestrial digimon has too many disadvantages against a flying one. –Ken said.

Davis looked backwards and saw Kari coming with Monzaemon.

Kari is coming with Monzaemon. –Davis said.

Just as well! –TK said.

I'll help you to free Angemon. –Monzaemon said-. HEARTS ATTACK!

BlackAngemon tried to avoid the Hearts Attack, but it managed to catch him in the end. Then, Monzaemon used his laser look against the ring and destroyed it. BlackAngemon regressed to Patamon returning to normal.

Patamon! –TK shouted crying in happiness and running to his digimon partner-. Are you fine?

I'm fine. Have I worried you very much, TK? –Patamon said.

Very much. I was shocked when I saw you were controlled by a dark ring. –TK said.

Let's thank Monzaemon. Without him, it would have been very hard for us to remove that dark ring from you. –Kari told Patamon.

Thanks a lot, Monzaemon. –Patamon said.

You're welcome. –He replied.

I'd decided we would go to Freezeland. I propose to go to the Temple of the Digivice in the Great Canyon afterwards. –TK said.

Surely Gatomon must be in one of those places, or maybe in another. –Kari said-. I hope she's fine.

Don't worry, we'll find her. –Davis said.

We also have to find Gomamon and Palmon to see they're fine. –Yolei said.

Yeah, of course. –Kari said.

I think you'll be safer in the castle with Monzaemon, Gabumon. –Cody said.

Yeah. –He replied.

Let's not waste any more time and let's go to Freezeland. –Yolei said.

Yes. –The rest replied.

Look after yourselves. –Kari told Gabumon and Monzaemon.

The same to you. Goodbye –Gabumon and Monzaemon said.

Goodbye. –The digidestined and their digimons said.

The digidestined got out of Toy Town bound for Freezeland guided by the digimons.

What is expecting them in Freezeland? Will they find Gatomon, Gomamon or Palmon there? The answers in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the fourth chapter? Did you like it? Leave your reviews with your opinions.


	6. Exploration at Freezeland

**CHAPTER ****5 EXPLORATION AT FREEZELAND **

A half hour later, the digidestined and their digimon arrived at Freezland; at the zone where the thermal springs in boiling point were. It was colder than the time when the old digidestined went to the zone, but the thermal springs didn't freeze over.

I remember that when we arrived here, we saw a fridge full of eggs which we cooked to have dinner that time. Then, Joe was getting strict for our decisions on being the eldest one and the responsible according to him. –TK said.

And he was very whining too. –Kari said.

We'd never heard something like that about Joe. –Cody said.

If he was like that formerly, we can't misjudge him. –Davis said.

On purpose, Davis. Did Gabumon tell you that he and Patamon split up and he didn't know Patamon had been captured by one of the dark rings? –TK asked-. As you didn't said anything that Patamon was under the control of a dark ring.

He told us they two were together when the ring captured Patamon. –Davis replied.

But I told Davis not to say it in the message so you didn't get depressed or angry in case we'd find him safe and sound after having been freed by a digimon ally. –Ken said.

I'm grateful to you for not having said it; I prefer finding out things like that myself before they tell me possible lies. –TK said.

I wouldn't have told you either in case a digimon ally would've freed me before I find you; not to worry you more than how you were. –Patamon said.

The important thing is that you've been freed from that dark ring and TK is with you now. –Kari said.

Yes. –Patamon replied.

We'd better go on and not waste time. –Cody said.

Yeah, let's search in the cave where we slept formerly; we may find another of our digimon in there. –TK said-. Follow us.

The digidestined and their digimon with TK and Patamon in front walked to the cave where the old digidestined slept formerly. When they saw it, they got into it to explore. While they were exploring the cave, Ken found a yellow ball with a symbol engraved in black.

I found something. –Ken shouted as he was taking the ball out of the snowy ground.

What is it, Ken? –Yolei asked as she and the others were running towards where Ken was.

A yellow ball with an engraved symbol. –Ken replied.

It must have one mystery. –Cody said.

Or it can be a valuable object that someone lost. –Davis said.

When we meet Gennai, we'll ask him about the ball. –TK said-. I'll save it.

Ken gave the ball to TK and got it into his backpack.

It seems there's nobody hid in this cave. –Davis said-. Let's get outta here and keep searching through Freezeland.

Yes. –The rest replied.

When they got out of the cave, they met a Hyogamon controlled by a dark ring that was on his left arm.

At last I found you, digidestined. I'm gonna leave you like icicles. –Hyogamon said.

Who's that digimon? –Kari asked-. He looks like Ogremon.

That's Hyogamon, an ice type Ogremon. –Patamon said.

If he is an ice type digimon, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO FLAMEDRAMON. –Davis ordered Veemon after taking his D-Terminal out.

VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!

You'll see now. THROWING ICE! –Hyogamon threw his attack that was big icicles.

FIRE ROCKET! –Flamedramon used his attack against the icicles going to Hyogamon.

SNOW BARRIER! –Hyogamon used his defensive technique on seeing Flamedramon melting his attack of icicles. Then, Hyogamon jumped on the right to avoid being reached by Flamedramon's attack.

Come on, Flamedramon. Attack hard, you can. –Davis said.

We can't leave Flamedramon fighting alone. –Kari said.

Our digimons should give him a hand. –Yolei said.

He doesn't look a too powerful rival. The digimons can armor digivolve and reserve the normal evolutions to more difficult fights. –Ken said.

And if the thing turns bad, here I am to settle everything. –AngelGatomon said.

Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari nodded.

Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon. Armor digievolve! –Yolei, Cody and TK shouted taking their D-Terminal out.

HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON, THE FLYING HOPE!

They three ran towards Hyogamon to attack him.

GOLD RUSH!

SHOOTING STAR!

STAR SHOWER!

SNOW BARRIER! –Hyogamon took cover with his defensive technique and jumped backwards.

FLAME FIST! –Flamedramon threw his attack that Hyogamon dodged with a jump.

He's doing nothing but to use his defensive technique and dodging the attacks of our digimons. –Cody said-. I think he's trying to make our digimons get tired.

Then it'd better our digimons try to surround and attack him at short distance. –TK said.

DIGIMONS! SORROUND HIM AND THEN ATTACK HIM CLOSELY! –Davis ordered.

OK. –Flamedramon replied.

The digimons began to surround Hyogamon to attack him.

Don't think you'll defeat me with that. THROWING ICE! –He began to throw his attack without stopping while turning around.

The digimons dodged the icicles that Hyogamon didn't stop throwing as they could.

DOUBLE STARS! –Shurimon threw his attack against Hyogamon making him stop and leaving him stunned-. Attack now! –He ordered.

FIRE FIST!

GOLD RUSH!

EQUUS BEAM!

They three threw their attacks against Hyogamon's left arm to destroy the dark ring that was controlling him. After this, Hyogamon returned to normal.

Eh! What am I doing here? What happened? –Hyogamon shouted.

You were being controlled by a dark ring. –Kari replied.

Be more careful since now. –Yolei said.

I'll try to be it. Thank you for bothering to free me. Goodbye. –Hyogamon said while running away.

He's just like Ogremon; deep down he's not a bad person. –Kari said.

If he were an accomplice of our enemy, it wouldn't be necessary a dark ring to control him. –Ken said.

Let's not waste any more time and let's keep exploring Freezland. –TK said.

Yes. –The rest replied.

The digidestined and their digimons were bound for the northern part of the island moving away from the Infinity Mountain. During their trip, it began to blow a blizzard more intense than the one that caught them in when they landed on Dragon's Eye Lake. TK grabbed Patamon and Kari grabbed AngelGatomon to avoid them being swept away by the blizzard on having wings.

This blizzard is much more intense than the one that caught us in when we landed on the lake. –TK said while grabbing Patamon strongly-. Try it not to sweep you away.

Let's hope to find a refuge soon. –Cody said.

Maybe this area is where the wind is being more intense on being an area of polar clime. –Ken said.

While we don't find refuge, we have to go on. –Veemon said.

Yeah, Veemon. –Davis replied.

The digidestined and their digimon continued his way bearing the blizzard while they didn't find a refuge.

Just when the blizzard began to blow, Ángel had arrived at Freezeland from the television that was in the same zone when Matt and Gabumon landed when the digidestined were split up by Devimon. Ángel was carrying his backpack and bag where he was carrying the food, clothes and material.

I saw it was snowing a little from my computer's screen, and now it's blowing a blizzard like this? Just as well I put on the warm clothes. –Ángel thought.

Ángel began to walk through the zone to find a refuge. A little later, he found a cave that was the same when Matt and Gabumon took refuge formerly.

A cave! I can take refuge in there until the blizzard dies down a little. –He thought.

Ángel went to the cave to get into it. When he entered, he saw Gomamon inside.

If I'm not wrong, you are Gomamon, aren't you? –Ángel said.

Yes, that's right. –Gomamon replied-. And who are you? –He asked.

I'm Ángel, a digidestined from Spain. –Ángel replied.

Then, you must be AngelGatomon's human partner. She told us all about you. –Gomamon said.

And if I'm not wrong, you're Joe Kido's digimon partner. –Ángel said.

Yes, that's right. –Gomamon replied.

Yvette and Ferri told me about you all; when you met them on the Server Continent. They also told me your names. I saw you all when you fought against Apocalymon. I got extremely nervous when Apocalymon made you decompose into digital data. –Ángel said.

Normal, see a body cutting into tiny pieces would get anyone nervous. –Gomamon said.

What danger is going through the digiworld? –Ángel said.

Since a few days ago, it began to do this weather all over the island and it didn't stop since then. Although there are times that the blizzards die down and it only snows. –Gomamon said-. And that's not all, dark towers appeared too, from which dark rings went out controlling up to ultimate digimons.

So dark towers appeared all over the island and from which dark rings go out. Referring to dark towers and dark rings, maybe this is the deed of a new Digimon Emperor. –Ángel said.

I don't know if the responsible for all this is a new Digimon Emperor. –Gomamon said.

And at the same time it's doing this weather all over the island. Surely our enemy causes these blizzards for the rings to catch the digimons easier. –Ángel said.

Maybe that's the reason why our enemy is causing this weather. –Gomamon said.

I hope AngelGatomon is fine. –Ángel said downcast.

And I hope Joe comes soon. –Gomamon said.

If he has the old digivice, he won't be able to come until Gennai obtains the expansion file that makes the old digivice able to open the digiport. –Ángel said-. I could come because Yvette and Ferri sent me the expansion file for the D3 that obtained thanks to Gennai's copy of Spain.

I see. –Gomamon said-. But TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken will be able to come; they possess D3.

I've come here being 8:30 AM in Spain. Surely they're in File Island since several hours ago, knowing there's eight hours more in Japan than in Spain. –Ángel said-. In all this time, they must have explored a big part of the island and maybe they've found AngelGatomon.

Surely. –Gomamon said.

I'll be waiting in here until the blizzard dies down and then I'll begin to look for AngelGatomon, if the Japanese digidestined haven't found her yet. –Ángel said.

The trouble would be a digimon controlled by a dark ring attacked us. If that happened, we wouldn't have another choice but to run away. –Gomamon said.

That's true. –Ángel said.

Ángel stayed in the cave with Gomamon while the blizzard didn't die down.

The digidestined and their digimons haven't found a refuge yet and were still walking under the blizzard.

If we don't find a refuge soon, we'll freeze to death. –Kari said.

I know, but there's no cave around here. –TK said.

This blizzard is heavier and colder than the one that was when Sora and I went to Siberia. –Yolei said.

But we need to go on. –Davis said.

I wish we find a refuge soon. –Cody said.

They continued their way under the blizzard when at last they found the cave where Ángel and Gomamon were.

A cave! –Yolei said.

At last! We found a refuge! –Kari said.

Let's get in. –Davis said.

The digidestined and their digimons ran towards the cave to get into it. Ángel and Gomamon fixed their looks on the cave's entry when they heard the footsteps of the digidestined and their digimons approaching. When the digidestined and their digimons got into the cave, they saw there was somebody inside.

Ángel! –AngelGatomon shouted running to Ángel.

AngelGatomon! –Ángel shouted running to AngelGatomon.

They two embrace each other tenderly and Ángel kissed her on her cheek.

I've missed you very much, I see you are perfectly; I was so worried about you. –Ángel said.

Yeah, I'm fine. I see you've grown up since the last time. –AngelGatomon said.

It's true. I see the Japanese digidestined were kind enough to let you go with them and bring you to me. –Ángel said.

It seems Ángel loves his digimon very much; he's even kissed her. –Patamon said.

They've got a strong bond of friendship. –TK said.

And I see Gomamon is in here too. –Kari said going to him.

Hi, guys. You've come in the end. I see Joe isn't with you. –Gomamon said.

He couldn't come, because… –Cody said.

You don't need to explain me; Ángel's told me the matter of the old digivice. –Gomamon said.

Then, you already know the reason. –Cody said.

After his talk with his digimon, Ángel turned his look to the digidestined.

Thank you very much for taking AngelGatomon with you and take care of her and Greenymon too. –Ángel said-. My name is Ángel, very glad to meet you. –He said while shaking hands with the digidestined.

Me too. –TK said.

AngelGatomon told us about you when we found her in Factorial Town. –Kari said.

She also told us about you when you left her in File Island. –Patamon said.

And she was kind enough to help us in the fight we've had so far. –Davis said.

I'm glad that she's helped you. And if she was in Factorial Town, I've kept a long walk towards there to myself thanks to you. Especially with this weather. –Ángel said and turned his look on TK and Kari-. Yvette and Ferri told me about your meeting with them on the Server Continent nine years ago; if I'm not wrong you are TK Takaishi and Kari Yagami.

That's right. –TK said.

I wasn't there in that moment; I was at home with a cold and I couldn't go to the camp with my brother Tai. But my brother Tai told me about them two. –Kari said.

If Yveete and Ferri didn't meet you in that moment, surely one of the other six digidestined told them about you. –Ángel said.

It can be. –Kari said.

I saw you two TK and Kari together with the other six digidestined and all your digimons in the battle against Apocalymon, and I was a witness of when the digiworld appeared over the Earth. I was also in the battle against Malomyotismon like the rest of the digidestined of the world. I must say that I've been always a shy person and then I was embarrassed to greet you. –Ángel said.

Well, we can't misjudge you for being shy. –Ken said.

The thing is in that time; my Japanese level was quite low. –Ángel said.

By the way I'm seeing, you handle it very well now. –Cody said.

And what's your name you four? –Ángel asked.

My name's Davis Motomiya.

My name is Yolei Inoue.

I am Cody Hida.

And I'm Ken Ichijoji.

As for the digimons let me guess… Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon Wormmon… -Ángel said pointing at each digimon that mentioned until he pointed at NRGmon who he didn't know his name-. What's your name? I'd never seen a digimon like you.

My name is Colin; I'm the digimon partner of a digidestined from England called Colin. –He said.

I see you've done maximum correct choices with us five. –Veemon said.

And Gatomon is missing. –Ángel said-. If I'm not wrong, she's Kari's digimon, isn't she?

Yes, she's my digimon. –Kari said.

When did you arrive, Ángel? –Yolei asked.

Less of an hour ago; I arrived from a television that is in this place. –Ángel replied-. As soon as I arrived at the digiworld, this blizzard blew and I walked through the zone looking for a refuge. I found this cave to take refuge and I found Gomamon inside.

We have been walking under the blizzard until at last we found this cave to take refuge. It's been almost a quarter-hour after we freed a Hyogamon controlled by a dark ring. –Kari said.

We almost freeze to death. –Yolei said.

I guess Gomamon must have explained you the danger that is going through the digiworld. –TK said.

Yeah, he explained me everything. –Ángel said.

If there were remains of wood, I'd light a bonfire. But it seems there's nothing of wood. –Yolei said while looking around the entire cave.

Then we'll withstand in here until the blizzard dies down. –TK said.

The digidestined and their digimon withstood in the cave where the cold wasn't as intense as outside. They withstood enough time because the blizzard didn't die down until after a half hour.

At last the blizzard died down. –Davis said.

We've been in here more of a half hour. –Yolei said.

Although I think we've done a good practice of survival against the cold to when we lack of heat sources. –Ángel said.

Yeah, but we might catch pneumonia. –Cody said.

We're going to the Temple of the Digivice, Gomamon. As Centarumon lives in there, you'll be safer with him than being alone in this cave. –TK said.

Of course, TK. –He replied-. Since you mention it, I remember seeing Gatomon and Palmon running though the Great Canyon to hide in the Temple of the Digivice supposedly.

Now we know Gatomon and Palmon are there. –Kari said.

Let's go before another blizzard blows. –Davis said.

Will you and AngelGatomon come with us, Ángel? –Yolei asked.

After all, your digimon saved our skin when we fought against Andromon. –Veemon said.

And she tried to free Patamon from a dark ring herself, when he had digivolved darkly to BlackAngemon. –TK said.

It'll come in handy to have a digimon like her on our side. –Cody said.

Of course we'll go with you. We'll help you in everything we can. –Ángel said.

The digidestined and their digimons set off to the Great Canyon. Soon after getting out of the cave, they saw a dark tower that they hadn't seen before.

A dark tower. –Yolei said.

We couldn't see it with the blizzard. –Cody said.

I hadn't seen it either. –Ángel said.

Let's destroy it. –Yolei ordered.

Armor digivolve…! –Davis ordered.

In that very moment, a huge snowball came towards them from behind. AngelGatomon saw it of the corner of her eye.

Watch out! –She shouted making the rest look backwards and see the snowball. They all jumped on a side to avoid it.

It's Frigimon. –TK said after seeing him-. And he's controlled by a dark ring.

Armor digivolve, Veemon! –Davis ordered.

A moment! –Ángel said-. Leave this to us. ARMOR DIGIVOLVE, ANGELGATOMON! –He ordered taking his D-Terminal out.

ANGELGATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… AFRODITEMON, THE CHARM OF INNONCENCE!

Afroditemon was a female angel digimon with a white skin, AngelGatomon's tail without the purple stripes and a dark blonde hair. She wore boots, gloves and helmet (covering her face but her mouth) as armor, and a white Greek tunic.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

AFRODITEMON (_ANGEL DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _ARMOR_

ATTRIBUTE: _VACCINE_

ATTACKS: _TEMPTING LOOK, GODDESS FEATHER, RUBY LANCE AND FORBIDDEN CHARM_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Afroditemon flew directly to Frigimon.

SUBZERO ICE PUNCH! –He used his long-range Subzero Ice Punch to hit her, but Afroditemon dodged it easily.

FORBIDDEN CHARM! –Afroditemon used her technique that it's about a dense crimson mist that paralyzed Frigimon.

TEMPTING LOOK! –She shoot her attack from her eyes against the dark ring and destroyed it.

She did it. –Ángel shouted.

Afroditemon regressed to AngelGatomon, flew towards Ánegl and they both embraced each other.

I think AngelGatomon didn't need to armor digivolve to defeat Frigimon. –Cody said.

Or Ángel wanted to show us Afroditemon. –Davis said.

Maybe that is the reason. –Ken said.

Let's go to see how Frigimon is. –Kari ordered.

The digidestined approached Frigimon who had returned to normal.

What am I doing here? –Frigimon asked.

You were being controlled by a dark ring. –TK said.

Ah yes. –Frigimon said-. Thank you very much for freeing me, digidestined.

Let's thank AngelGatomon; she is who has freed you. –Kari said while everyone looked at AngelGatomon who was with Ángel.

Frigimon went to where AngelGatomon and Ángel were.

Thank you for freeing me from that dark ring, AngelGatomon. –Frigimon said.

You're welcome, Frigimon. –She replied.

Finish off the task destroying the dark tower, AngelGatomon. –Ángel said.

Roger that. –She replied-. LIGHT SHOT! –She shot her attack against the dark tower and destroyed it.

Well done. –Ángel said as he and the rest were applauding.

The digidestined and their digimon walked to where Ángel, AngelGatomon and Frigimon were.

You're really useful, AngelGatomon. –Hawkmon said.

Thanks. –She replied.

Try to be more careful since now, Frigimon. –Kari said.

Yes. –Frigimon said.

Let's go now or else, another blizzard will blow. –Davis said.

And we'll have to sweat blood not to fall down the precipices of the Great Canyon. –Ken said.

Well Frigimon. We're off. –TK said.

Goodbye and good luck. –Frigimon said.

Goodbye. –The digidestined and their digimons replied.

The digidestined with their digimon in front were bound for the Great Canyon to arrive at the Temple of the Digivice where they thought Gatomon and Palmon were.

Will the digidestined find Gatomon and Palmon in there? What new dangers are waiting for them? The answers in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the fifth chapter? Did you like it? Leave your reviews with your opinions.


	7. Arrival at the Temple of the Digivice

**CHAPTER 6 ARRIVAL AT THE TEMPLE OF THE DIGIVICE**

The digidestined and their digimon had arrived at the Great Canyon after a long walk of a quarter of an hour from Freezeland. Fortunately for them, there wasn't another blizzard, but the ice made their route through the Great Canyon difficult. They kept on walking until they arrive at a bridge a bit less than a meter wide over a great precipice.

I wouldn't dare cross that so narrow bridge knowing it's covered with ice. –Ángel said.

As there's no blizzard now, I could armor digivolve to Pegasusmon for you to get on me and cross this zone and others that are further on. –Patamon said.

OK, Patamon. –TK said taking out his digivice and his D-Terminal-. Armor digivolve!

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON, THE FLYING HOPE!

Come on, mount. –Pegasusmon ordered.

The digidestined and their digimon got onto Pegasusmon's back taking turns; AngelGatomon and Hawkmon flew to the other side.

We've already crossed this precipice. Let's go on. –TK said.

The digidestined went on until they arrived at a zone where there was an elevator and stairs that leaded to the bottom of the nearby precipice. The Tropical Jungle was at the other side of the precipice.

That must be the Tropical Jungle where we arrived at the digiworld for the first time. –TK said.

When we have found Gatomon, we'll go there. –Kari said.

The Temple of the Digivice should be in the bottom of this precipice. –Gomamon said.

I'll take a look. –AngelGatomon said.

AngelGatomon flew downwards and went towards her left where she found the temple. After she saw it, AngelGatomon flew towards where the rest were.

I've seen ruins in the bottom at the left. –AngelGatomon said-. That surely is the Temple of the Digivice.

Then let's go down in that elevator. –Davis said.

We must know if it works first. –Cody said while going to press the button of the elevator. He pressed it several times, but the elevator didn't work-. This elevator doesn't work.

Surely the mechanism is frozen. –Ken said.

It would be dangerous to go down those stairs with all the snow and ice over them. –Ángel said.

Knowing the Temple of the Digivice is down there, I'll take you all down. –Pegasusmon said.

In that instant, another blizzard began to blow.

Another blizzard has just blown. Get on my back quickly. –Pegasusmon said.

TK, Cody, Armadillomon and Ángel were the first ones to get on Pegasusmon's back. Pegasusmon began to fly downwards through the precipice in a difficult way due to the wind.

Hold on strong. –TK ordered.

Yeah. –They replied.

While Pegasusmon was flying downwards, the digidestined and digimon who stayed upside were holding on the rocks that were most away from the precipice so the wind didn't push them. AngelGatomon and Hawkmon flew downwards to the bottom of the precipice. TK and the others got off Pegasusmon when they arrive at the bottom.

Pegasusmon began to fly upwards to take down the rest of digidestined and digimon; Kari, Yolei, Gomamon, Greenymon and NRGmon mounted. Later, he flew upwards again to take down Davis, Ken, Veemon and Wormmon.

We're all down here. –Davis said.

Yes, we are all. –Ken said.

Follow me. –AngelGatomon ordered.

They all followed AngelGatomon and saw the temple.

Yeah, that is the Temple of the Digivice. –TK said.

There are three entries. Which one should we go into? –Yolei said.

I suggest we go into the center entry that leads to the main hall; the temple is a complicated maze full of traps. –Patamon said.

They're probably hidden in the main hall. –Davis said.

Or maybe Centarumon has guided them to a safer zone in the maze. –Gomamon said.

Centarumon? –Yolei asked.

Centarumon is the maze's guard. –TK replied-. If he happens to be guarding in the main hall, he'd guide us to the place where he left Gatomon and Palmon.

I wish Centarumon hasn't been captured by a dark ring while he was guarding the main hall. –Ángel said.

I thought you weren't negative anymore, Ángel. –AngelGatomon said with a gesture of disappointment.

One has to admit some habits are not lost easily, Ángel. But you have to try to be optimistic and not lose hope. –Patamon said.

And if Centarumon is under the control of a dark ring, we won't have more choice but fight against him. –Davis said.

Of course. –Ángel replied.

Let's not waste time and let's enter the temple. –Yolei ordered.

The digidestined and their digimon walk towards the temple and entered through the central entry that leaded to the main hall where alphabetical symbols were engraved on the walls. In the main hall, Centarumon was with his cannon ready after hearing the footsteps of somebody approaching. When he saw it was the digidestined, he put his cannon down.

Ah! It's you, the digidestined. –Centarumon said.

Yes, Centarumon. –TK said.

I'm glad you've come. –Centarumon said-. The digiworld…

We know everything, Centarumon. –TK interrupted.

Gomamon told us that Gatomon and Patamon came here. –Kari said.

Yes, they came here; they were being chased by two dark rings. I destroyed both dark rings before they went into the temple. Later on I leaded Gatomon and Palmon to the Chamber of the Digivice for them to be safer while I were watching the main hall. –Centarumon said.

Then lead us there. –Kari said.

Of course. –Centarumon replied.

The digidestined and their digimon went into the maze together with Centarumon. They arrived at the Chamber of the Digivice in a bit more than three minutes; Palmon and Gatomon were in there.

Kari! –Gatomon shouted running to her and jumped on her arms.

Gatomon! You're fine! –Kari said hugging her.

Of course I'm fine. –Gatomon said.

Just as well Gatomon and I hid in here, and Centarumon destroyed the dark rings that were chasing us. –Palmon said.

Those dark rings are very different from the ones of the Digimon Emperor; my tail ring didn't reject them like the one that chased me that time, before that Unimon attacked me and I lost my tail ring. –Gatomon said.

It seems those rings are more powerful than the ones of the Digimon Emperor, reason why we must be very careful with them. –Palmon said.

Yeah Palmon, we know. –Yolei said.

By the way, Is not Mimi with you? –Palmon asked turning her head.

No she couldn't come. –Kari said-. Well…

It'd be better if Gomamon explain her the matter later. –Davis interrupted-. As Gomamon's gonna stay in here and Ángel explained him everything, he already know and we don't need to be explaining it to Palmon now.

OK, I'll explain him later. –Gomamon replied.

And how's Mimi? –Palmon asked.

And Joe? I didn't ask it before. –Gomamon asked.

Well. They both are very well. –TK said.

Mimi is still living in America and Joe is residing there too due to he's studying at the _Harvard University to be a professional doctor. –Kari said._

I'm glad for Joe. –Gomamon said.

Me too for Mimi. –Palmon said.

When we talk to them, we'll tell them both you two are fine. –Ken said.

OK. –Gomamon and Palmon replied.

While they were speaking, Gatomon was waiting until they finish the conversation while she was looking at Ángel curiously.

That boy who is with you is Ángel, AngelGatomon's human partner? –Gatomon asked.

Of course, Gatomon. –AngelGatomon replied.

Nice to meet you. –Gatomon said.

Me too. –Ángel said.

AngelGatomon told me about you and said that you're very affectionate with her. –Gatomon said.

And so much he is; she kissed her when they met in Freezeland. –Patamon said making Ángel blush.

But I love her very much, like any other digidestined would love their digimon and vice versa. –Ángel said.

Don't misjudge Patamon. He used to be an innocent digimon, but he became a little unruly. –Gomamon said making Patamon get angry.

But I'm not nasty like the Pagumon are for example. –Patamon said.

Calm down, don't do an unnecessary fight. –Gatomon said and averted her look to Ángel-. And I want you to know that AngelGatomon and I get on wonderfully; we're as sisters. –Gatomon said.

I said that to Kari and Yolei when they found me at Factorial Town. –AngelGatomon said.

I'm glad you both get on very well. –Ángel said smiling.

Let's go to the main hall to wait until the blizzard dies down. –Davis said.

Yeah, the damned blizzard which I'm tired of. –Yolei said-. We got caught in it when we landed on the Dragon Eye Lake; Izzy forgot to activate the camera of the digiport and we didn't see the blizzard. If we'd seen it, we would've put on the warm clothes before we went to the digital world.

I decided to land on Freezeland because I like snow; it hardly ever snows where I live in wintertime. –Ángel said-. Knowing it's cold there, I put on the warm clothes. Unlike you, I did remember to active the camera of the digiport, I saw it was just falling snowflakes and when I landed there was a strong blizzard. That annoyed me.

As to anyone, Ángel. –AngelGatomon.

I think we should go; we have found Gatomon who will come with us, and Palmon and Gomamon who will stay in here. And we would meet Greenymon and NRGmon partners in the way. –Cody said.

And Cachomon, Nymphmon, Mandy and Yvette too. –Greenymon said.

Them as well. –Cody said.

We're off, look after yourselves. –Kari said.

Yes. –Gomamon and Palmon replied.

The digidestined and their digimon together with Centarumon walked towards the main hall of the temple.

While the digidestined were in the temple, Colin and Mandy were running through the canyon's bottom looking for a refuge due to the blizzard; they had landed from the television that was on the zone. They didn't run very much because they found the Temple of the Digivice at 250 meters from the televisor.

Quickly, let's go into that temple. –Colin said.

Yes, we don't have another choice. –Mandy said.

They both didn't know the place and went into the right entry that leaded to the maze. While they were running to the temple, they didn't realize someone had been watching them.

We'd better not go further; I've got a feeling this temple is a maze. –Mandy said on seeing the corridors.

Then, we'll stay here until the blizzard dies down. –Colin said.

Some minutes later, a fireball entered through the corridor where Colin and Mandy were. The fireball was the attack Volcanic Strike of a Monochromon controlled by a dark ring; he was the being who had been watching them before. When they saw it, they jumped on the floor to dodge and then they began to run through one of the corridors.

Someone's attacked us. –Mandy said.

According to what I've seen, it was a Monochromon controlled by a dark ring. –Colin said-. If NRGmon and Nymphmon were with us, we could remove it from him.

But now we can just stay here, we have the advantage of the entry being too narrow for Monochromon to be able to enter. –Mandy said.

But we can't stay here eternally; I hope somebody helps us. –Colin said.

The Volcano Strike crashed against the walls causing a tremor in the maze that attrack the attention of the digidestined who were at few meters from the main hall.

Let's get out quickly. Something is happening in the maze. –Centarumon said.

They all ran to the main hall and went outside.

It's a Monochromon controlled by a dark ring. –Gatomon said.

He's trying to go into the maze even though the entry is too narrow for him. –Centarumon said.

He's attacking someone who is inside. –Cody said.

Then, we should fight him. –Dijo Davis-. Digivolve, Veemon!

Yes. VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON! –But he didn't evolve.

Damn it, there's a dark tower close. Armor digivolve then. –Davis ordered taking out his D-Terminal.

VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE… FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!

FIRE ROCKET! –Flamedramon pointed his attack to the dark ring that was on the left front leg, but Monochromon saw him and throw him upwards with his horn.

Come on, Flamedramon! –Davis shouted.

Flamedramon landed on the ground standing quickly before the blizzard pushed him away and he ran to the cliff opposite to the one of the temple's entry. He kept still in front of the cliff waiting until Monochromon ran towards him. Monochromon suspected of Flamedramon's trap and shot his Volcano Strike at him. Flamedramon jumped to dodge it.

Damnation! He found out my trap. –Flamedramon said.

Flamedramon ran towards Monochromon about to use his Fire Fist against the ring, but Monochromon turned and destroyed the attack with his tail.

While Flamedramon distracts Monochromon, we'll go into the maze to help whoever is inside. –Kari said.

Yeah, come on. –TK said.

They all went into the maze where they found Colin and Mandy.

It's you, Mandy. –Kari said and averted her look to Colin-. And you must be Colin.

Yes, I'm Colin. –He replied.

Well NRGmon is with us. –Davis said moving together with the rest so NRGmon who was in the end of the file could see Colin.

Colin! –NRGmon shouted running to Colin.

NRGmon! –Colin shouted and hugged NRGmon-. I see the Japanese digidestined have been good with you and let you go with them to be safer and save myself your search.

Yeah, they took care of me well. –NRGmon said.

Thank you very much for taking care of NRGmon and take him with you. –Colin said.

You're welcome. –TK said.

So nice to meet you, I'm Davis.

I am Yolei. Pleased.

I am Cody.

And I am Ken.

They four bowed to greet.

I am Ángel, a digidestined from Spain. Nice to meet you. –He said shaking their hands.

Me too. –Mandy said smiling.

And what's your name? –Mandy asked pointing at Greenymon.

My name is Greenymon; I'm the digimon partner of a boy named Ferri. –He replied.

Since you finished the introduction, let's get outside and help Flamedramon. –Gatomon said.

Yes. –Kari replied.

Flamedramon was tired of using his attacks so much which Monochromon destroyed.

This Monochromon is very strong and besides the blizzards is against me. –Flamedramon said-. I wish the rest come soon.

When they all went ouside, they saw Flamedramon was still fighting.

It seems that Monochromon is making the things difficult to Flamedramon. –Davis said.

TK, make me armor digivolve. –Patamon ordered.

You too, Kari. –Gatomon ordered.

OK. –They both replied taking out their D-Terminal-. ARMOR DIGIVOLVE!

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON, THE FLYING HOPE!

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew to join the fight bearing the blizzard.

GOLDEN NOOSE! –Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used it on his neck to lift him and put him face upward and defenseless.

Quickly, Flamedramon. –Pegasusmon said.

Yes. –He replied-. FIRE FIST! –He shot his attack against the ring and destroyed it.

They did it. –Davis shouted.

When Monochromon returned to normal, Flamedramon put him face downward and Monochromon went away. The three digimon regressed and ran to their human partners.

Let's go inside to see if Gomamon and Palmon are allright after the tremor. –Kari said.

Yeah, and maybe the blizzard dies down a bit while we're inside. –Yolei said.

Then follow me everyone. –Centarumon ordered.

They all went to the Chamber of the Digivice where Gomamon and Palmon didn't move.

Are you allright? –Kari asked.

Yes, we're allright. –Palmon replied-. Why?

Didn't you feel a tremor? –TK asked.

No, none. –Gomamon replied.

As the zone where the tremor happened was far from this chamber, it didn't happen to feel it here. –Centarumon said.

What tremor are you talking about? –Gomamon asked.

A Monochromon was attacking Colin and Mandy, and one of his attacks crashed against a wall and it caused the tremor. –Ken said.

So they are Colin and Mandy. Are they? –Gomamon said.

Yes, we are. –Colin replied.

Nice to meet ya. –Gomamon said.

Me too. –Colin and Mandy said.

While you were going to the exit, Gomamon has told me about the matter of the old divice. –Palmon said-. I hope Gennai get that expansion file soon.

We hope so. –TK said.

What if you both come with us? –Davis said looking at Colin and Mandy.

We might find Nymphmon in the way. –Yolei said.

And having more digimon, we'd defeat our enemy more easily. –Cody said.

OK, we'll go with you. –Colin said.

We'll be saver than being with just on digimon. –Mandy said.

Since we decided it, it's time to go. –Davis said.

Take care of yourselves very much. –Kari said.

You too. –Gomamon said.

And be careful. –Palmon said.

We will. –Yolei said.

The digidestined and their digimon together with Centarumon went to the main hall and saw the blizzard had died down.

I see the blizzard has died down. –Ángel said.

That means we can go up to the jungle flying on our digimon without the wind bothering us. –TK said.

Then let's do it before the blizzards returns. –Davis said.

The digidestined went outside quickly.

Be very careful and good luck to everyone. –Centarumon said.

After going out, they all run towards the cliff where the jungle was on the top.

We'll fly on our digimon's backs to arrive at the top. –Yolei said.

Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon. Armor Digivolve! –Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari shouted taking out their D-Terminal.

HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON, THE FLYING HOPE!

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

Get onto our digimon's backs to go up to the jungle. –Yolei ordered.

OK. –Ángel, Colin and Mandy replied.

Davis, Ken, Veemon and Wormmon together with TK mounted Pegasusmon. Mandy, Colin and NRGmon together with Yolei mounted Halsemon. Ángel and Greenymon together with Kari mounted Nefertimon. Cody mounted Digmon. And AngelGatomon flew herself to the top

When they all arrive at the top…

Just as well the blizzard had died down, or else, it would have been hard to fly up to here. –Nefertimon said.

There can be digimons controlled by dark rings in the jungle. For that we must be alert when we advance into the jungle. –Pegasusmon said.

Of course. –Digmon said.

Whatever happens; we're together and can face up to any danger. –Davis said.

Yes. –They all replied.

What dangers are expecting them in the Tropical Jungle? The answers in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the sixth chapter? Did you like it? Leave your reviews with your opinions.


	8. Tropical Jungle and Primary Village

**CHAPTER 7 ****EXPLORATION AT THE TROPICAL JUNGLE AND ****PRIMARY VILLAGE**

A quarter of an hour earlier…

Yvette and Ferri landed on the Dragon Eye Lake being caught in the blizzard.

Quickly, let's get into the trolley car. –Yvette said.

Yes, Yvette. –Ferri replied.

They both ran towards the trolley car crossing the rocky bridge that gave access to the small island.

Thanks goodness I activated the camera of the digiport, we saw there was a blizzard and we put on the warm clothes. –Yvette said-. But the only zone of File Island where it snows is on Freezeland, something odd is happening.

Or maybe the climate has changed on each place of the island or all over the island. –Ferri said.

That's possible. –Yvette said-. Anyway, we'll stay here until the blizzards dies down to find Cachomon and Greenymon.

Yeah, I hope they are allright. –Ferri said.

When the blizzard died down…

The blizzard has died down. Let's take this opportunity to find our digimons. –Yvette said.

What if we begin to search in Primary Village? –Ferri asked.

It's not a bad idea to begin to search there. –Yvette replied-. Then let's go there.

They both got out of the trolley car and advanced into the forest towards Primary Village.

On the other hand, the digidestined and their digimon were planning to advance in the Tropical Jungle.

I never thought I would see a snow-covered jungle. –Ángel said beholding the Tropical Jungle-. See a snow-covered jungle is something extremely rare; they are in tropical zones where it's hot during the entire year and rains a lot. It only snows on the big mountain ranges.

We know very well, Ángel. –TK said-. But this is the digiworld; things are very different here from how they are in the Earth. But this snowfall must be work of our new enemy to capture digimons easier.

After having seen that Monochromon controlled by a dark ring, it means our enemy is a new Digimon Emperor. –Colin said.

We don't know if our enemy is a new Digimon Emperor. –Ken said-. We do know those dark rings have practically the same function as the dark spirals: they control up to ultimate digimons and they don't need the support of the dark towers; the towers have appeared only to create the rings.

Thank you for the information. –Colin said.

We know the danger that is affecting the digiworld now. –Mandy said.

Though we don't know if the problem is just affecting File Island or all over the digiworld –Ken said.

It's true, maybe this problem is only on the island. –Kari said.

Whatever it is, we'll defeat our new enemy. –Davis said-. By the way, it's time to advance into the jungle, isn't it? –Davis said.

Before we advance into the jungle, Nefertimon and I will take a look to find the dark tower that is around the zone. –Pegasusmon and they both began to fly.

They saw the dark tower soon after beginning to fly and went to warn the rest.

We've just seen the dark tower and it's not so far. –Nefertimon said.

I'll go with you two to destroy it. –Halsemon said.

OK. –Pegasusmon said.

After my hard fight against that Monochromon, I'd prefer to rest. –Veemon said.

Good. In that case, Digmon and AngelGatomon will stay here to protect our partners. –Pegasusmon said.

I also want to protect you all. –NRGmon said-. Make me armor digivolve, Colin.

OK. –He replied taking out his D-Terminal-. ARMOR DIGIVOLVE!

NRGMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… KAISERMON, LEGEND OF VIRTUE!

Kaisermon was a white quadruped dragon digimon that wore aqua-green armour of crystal and silver all over his body but his wings and tail.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

KAISERMON (_DRAGON DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _ARMOR_

ATTRIBUTE: _VACCINE_

ATTACK: _SILVER FLAME_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

So that's NRGmon's armor digivolution. –Davis said looking at Kaisermon.

We're off. –Pegasusmon said and began to fly together with Nefertimon and Halsemon.

Good luck. –Yolei said.

When they three prepared to shoot at the dark tower, an army of Yanmamons appeared from the trees that were around the tower.

I supposed the tower would be guarded. –Nefertimon said.

Then we have no more choice but fight. –Halsemon said.

Appart from the Yanmamons, there were Kunemons patrolling by land. When the Yanmamons came in front of Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon; the Kunemons scattered over the jungle and arrived at the zone when the digidestined were.

There's too many. –AngelGatomon said-. Make me armor digivolve, Ángel.

Yeah. –Ángel replied taking out his D-Terminal-. Armor digivolve!

ANGELGATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… AFRODITEMON, THE CHARM OF INNOCENCE!

The Kunemons used their Electro Thread against the three digimon. Afroditemon invoked her Ruby Lance to destroy the threads launched by the Kunemons while she was flying. Kaisermon and Digmon were flying to dodge the threads.

FORBIDDEN CHARM! –Afroditemon pointed her technique towards the Kunemons to paralyze them-. Let's attack now! –She ordered.

GOLD RUSH! SILVER FLAME! GODDESS FEATHER! –The three digimon pointed their attacks towards the Kunemons and destroyed the dark rings.

Meanwhile in the fight of Halsemon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon; the Yanmamons didn't stop attacking them very frequently and they were forced to be moving a lot to dodge their attack.

If they keep on attacking us like this, we'll never be able to destroy the dark rings. –Nefertimon said.

Afroditemon's Forbidden Charm would help us in the moment. –Pegasusmon said.

Then I'll go to tell Afroditemon. –Halsemon said.

Hurry up! –Pegasusmon said.

Three of the Yanmamons began to chase Halsemon so he couldn't escape. Halsemon began to fly faster dodging Yanmamons' attacks. When he got to where the rest were, they had already defeated the Kunemons.

Halsemon is coming here. –Digmon said and saw the Yanmamons-. He's being chased by three Yanmamons.

I'll help him. –Afroditemon said-. GODDESS FEATHER! –She used her attack of burning crimson feathers that hit the three Yanmamons and destroyed the dark rings. The three Yanmamon left.

Thanks, Afroditemon. –Halsemon said.

Don't mention it. –She replied.

We need your help; we're fighting against many Yanmamons who don't stop attacking us frecuently and prevent us from attacking them. –Halsemon said.

All right, I'll go to help you. –Afroditemon said.

They both went to where Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were still dodging Yanmamons' attacks.

¡FORBIDDEN CHARM! –She pointed her technique against the Yanmamons.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon heard Afroditemon and flew upwards to avoid the Forbidden Charm affecting them. Several Yanmamons remained paralyzed, only three escaped.

Three Yanmamons dodged my technique. –Afroditemon said-. Destroy the rings of the affected Yanmamons; I'll take care of those three. –She ordered.

OK. –Pegasusmon replied.

Afroditemon flew to the three Yanmamons that dodged her technique while Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon prepared to attack the paralyzed Yanmaons.

STAR SHOWER!

QUEEN'S PAW!

EAGLE EYE!

Their attacks destroyed the dark rings.

GODDESS FEATHER! –Afroditemon's attack reached the three remaining Yanmamons and destroyed the rings.

After seeing that Afroditemon defeated the remaining Yanmamons; Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Halsemon prepared to destroy the tower.

EQUUS BEAM!

ROSETTA STONE!

EAGLE EYE!

Afroditemon flew to them three after they destroyed the tower.

Let's go back with the rest. –Afroditemon ordered.

Yes. –They replied.

They four flew to where the rest were and landed.

We've already destroyed the dark tower. –Pegasusmon said.

And the Yanmamons who attacked us are freed already. –Halsemon said.

Well done. –Yolei said.

We will not regress in case we met more controlled digimon. –Nefertimon said.

We should decide where to go now. –Kari said.

Going straight to the Infinity Mountain from here we would arrived at Overdell Cemetery. –Greenymon said-. But I don't think Nymphmon or Cachomon hid in Overdell Cemetery; a bad-tempered Bakemon lives there.

We know; Joe and Sora were there and defeated him when Devimon separated us. –TK said.

I suggest that we go to Primary Village. After the events of the past, Elecmon wanted a refuge to be built to protect the babies and the digieggs from serious dangers. So a bunker was built underneath the city. –Pegasusmon said.

Maybe Nymphmon or Cachomon are in there with Elecmon and the babies. –Veemon said.

Then, let's go to Primary Village. –Davis said.

They all advanced into the jungle towards Primary Village.

On the other hand, Yvette and Ferri had arrived at Primary Village. Primary Village was deserted, everything was frozen, and there was no digiegg.

The city is completely frozen and deserted. –Yvette said-. Surely Elecmon took the digieggs and the babies to a safe place.

There might be a secret refuge in the city where Elecmon gives refuge to the babies and the digieggs. –Ferri said.

It's possible. Let's find it now with the blizzard died down. –Yvette said.

Yvette and Ferri split up and began to look for the refuge looking if one of the cubes had a door, but none of the cubes had a door. They both went to where the tallest tree of the city was after their search.

I didn't find any cube with a door. Did you? –Yvette asked.

Me either. –He replied.

That means the refuge can be below ground and its entry is a trapdoor. –Yvette said.

Ferri began to watch the tree and saw there was a mark on the trunk with a small hole. It occured to him to put a finger into the hole and the mark moved inwards the tree which surprised him. In that moment, a slab close to the tree began to open leaving a tunnel with stairs in the open. Yvette was also surprised about the noise of the tree's mark and she jumped backwards when she felt the slab moving.

So that mark on the tree was a switch to open that slab that gives access to the refuge. –Yvette said-. Let's go down. –She ordered.

The refuge was a bunker, padded like all Primary Village; it had a corridor 10 meters long that leaded to a chamber of 300 square meters and the height was of 2 meters. The chamber had a door to enter from the corridor and four radiators inside (whose switch was besides the door) to keep the place warm. In the chamber, Elecmon was refuged with all the babies and the digieggs. Cachomon and Nymphmon had taken refuge in the bunker as well.

Cachomon was a reddish pink feline digimon with a long and thick tail, and two ears with a similar form to bat wings. There was a symbol on her front legs and on her thorax with the form of a circle with a tip in the lower part and another tip with a lightning-shape form in the upper part.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

CACHOMON (_MAMMAL DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _ROOKIE_

ATTRIBUTE: _DATA_

ATTACKS: _CACHO-THUNDER, CACHO-CLAW, CACHO-WHIP AND DISAPPEARANCE _

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Nymphmon was a female version of Impmon: with the difference that her skin was lavender, the symbol of a face on her thorax was happy and had the form of a red heart, she wore a pink ribbon instead of a scarf, and her gloves were pink.

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

NYMPHMON (_MYTHICAL CREATURE DIGIMON)_

LEVEL: _ROOKIE_

ATTRIBUTE: _VACCINE_

ATTACKS: _LOVELY JUBBLY AND RAINBOW BUBBLE_

**{- DIGIMON ANALYZER -}**

Elecmon heard the slab of entry into the bunker; he opened the door and leant out.

Who's there? –He asked with suspicion.

Relax, Elecmon. We're two digidestined. We won't harm you. –Yvette replied while she and Ferri were coming down the stairs.

OK, at least you're not enemies or controlled digimons. –Elecmon said.

Yvette's voice made Cachomon run eagerly towards the corridor.

Cachomon! –Yvette shouted on seeing her.

Yvette! –Cachomon shouted running to her.

They both embraced each other with affection and were about to cry with emotion.

How are you? I missed you. –Yvette said.

I'm allright, and I missed you too. I was in the forest and this blizzard started and dark rings appeared. So I came running to Primary Village to take refuge in this bunker. –Cachomon said.

Dark rings? Is there a new Digimon Emperor? –Yvette said.

We don't know. –Cachomon replied.

Is Grennymon in here too? –Ferri asked Cachomon.

No, he's not here. –Cachomon replied.

What a pity. –Ferri said.

It seems another blizzard is coming. –Elecmon said as he was looking outside. He pressed the button that was on the wall at the end of the stairs; that button was to close and open the slab of entry into the bunker from inside.

When the slab closed, Yvette, Ferri, Cachomon and Elecmon went to the chamber of refuge, and Elecmon closed the door of the chamber. When they entered, Yvette and Ferri fixed their eyes on Nymphmon.

What's your name? –Yvette asked.

My name is Nymphmon and I'm the digimon partner of a girl of England named Mandy. –She replied-. Glad to meet you.

The same to you. –Yvette replied.

You should stay here until the blizzard dies down and besides you'll be warm in here. –Elecmon said.

Yes, of course. –Yvette said while hearing the noise of the wind from outside-. When the blizzard dies which we'll know when the noise of the wind stops being heard, we'll go to find Greenymon. –She averted her look to Nymphmon-. And you can come with us in case we found Mandy on the way. –She told her smiling.

Thank you. –Nymphmon said.

You're welcome. –Yvette replied.

Meanwhile, the digidestined and their digimons were about to cross the bridge of the river that separated the Tropical Jungle from the forest that sorrounded Primary Village. The blizzard came in that moment.

Now when we were gonna cross the bridge, another blizzard comes. –Yolei said disgusted.

We've no more choice but cross it with the blizzard. But this bridge is wide and there's not much risk to fall into the water. –Davis said.

Let's do it running. –TK ordered.

They all crossed the bridge and kept on running through the forest until they arrived at Primary Village.

Primary Village is completely frozen and deserted. –Kari said.

That means Elecmon has given refuge to the digieggs and the babies in the bunker. –Nefertimon said.

And where is the entry of the bunker? –Kari asked.

It's in front of the tallest tree of the city. –Pegasusmon said-. Follow me. –He ordered.

Everyone followed Pegasusmon to the tallest tree of the city. They saw the bit of ground that was the slab of entry was less snow-covered than the rest of the city's ground.

That bit of ground is less snow-covered than the rest is the entry of the bunker. –Nefertimon said-. If it has been opened a short time ago, the snow that was over the slab fell down. To open the slab of entry, there's a button in a small hole on the mark on the tree's trunk.

Ángel began to watch the tree and saw the mark with the hole.

Is this? –He asked.

Yes, it's that. Press it. –Nefertimon said-. Stay away from the slab. –She ordered the rest.

Ángel put a finger into the hole and got scared after seeing the mark moving inwards the tree. The slab opened leaving the bunker in the open. The noise of the slab opening attracted Elecmon's attention; he opened the door and leant out. TK entered first and when Elecmon saw him, he let up.

Are you TK? –Elecmon asked.

Yes, I'm TK. –He replied-. We the digidestined have come.

Come in. –Elecmon ordered.

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon, Digmon, Kaisermon and Afroditemon regressed to their usual form; they all entered the bunker and went to the chamber. Elecmon pressed the button that closed the slab of entry into the bunker.

When everyone entered the chamber, Mandy and Nymphmon ran to embrace each other, Ferri and Grennymon did the same.

How are you, Nymphmon? –Mandy asked.

I'm allright. –She replied-. I missed you.

Me too.-Mandy said.

I came in here when the blizzard began and the dark rings appeared.

But at least you're safe in here. –Mandy said.

In the conversation between Ferri and Greenymon…

How are you, Greenymon? –Ferri asked.

I'm fine. –He replied-. I was refuged in the Miharashi Mountain until the Japanese digidestined came and were kind enough to let me go with them in the case they found you on the way.

Ferri stood up and went to the Japanese digidestined.

Thanks for taking care of Greenymon. –He told them.

Don't mention it, Ferri. –TK said.

Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken y Kari greeted him, and Yvette when she finished greeting Mandy and Colin. Finally, Ferri greeted Mandy and Colin. When the greetings finished, the eleven digidestined with their digimon gathered in a circle in the middle of the chamber and Davis began to talk.

Now each of us has found their digimon partner, it's time to think about going to attack our new enemy…

To be continued in the next chapter of…

DIGIMON ADVENTURE, THE NEW THREAT

What do you think about the seventh chapter? Did you like it? Leave your reviews with your opinions.


End file.
